Mianhae kyuhyun-ah
by Han eun ae
Summary: "katakan yang sebenarnya kyuhyun anak siapa?" /"eomma harus pergi, kyuhyun-ah"/"ini semua gara – gara kamu, eomma minanggalkan appa itu semua karena mu, kau yang membuat mereka bertengkar, dan sekarang appa meninggal karena mu"/"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUHHHHH"/"jadi kyunnie ada di rumah sakit pantasan aku tak pernah melihatnya". kyuhyun fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Title :Mianhae, kyuhyun-ah!

Cast :Kim family

Cho kyuhyun aka Kim kyuhyun

Kim jongwoon aka Kim yesung

Kim yongwoon aka kim kangin

Park jungso aka Kim leeteuk

Kim kibum aka Kim kibum

Kim Ryewook aka Kim Ryewook

Choi family

Choi sowon aka Choi siwon

Kim Heechul aka Choi Heechul

Hankyung aka choi Hanggeng

Ratting :T

Genre :Angst, drama

Warning :Tipos, boyXboy, gaje, cerite pasaran

^^Happy reading^^

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas dengan meja panjang, yang di atasnya berbagai macam hidangan yang sungguh mengunggah selera, tapi tidak dengan seorang namja dengan rambut blonde ikal, berwajah putih pucat bagaikan mayat yang duduk di sebuah kursi.

Di sampingnya terdapat beberapa pelayan di sampin kanan kirinya, ia hanya menatap makanan di depannya, ia tersenyum tapi bukan tersenyum seperti orang yang bahagia, ia tesenyum meratapi kehidupannya yang sungguh menyedihkan.

Tiap hari ia hanya bisa makan sendiri, tidak ada yang ingin menemaninya, hanya ada pelayan yang setia menemaninya setiap saat, ia ingin bisa seperti chingudulnya yang lain tiap hari diantar jemput ke sekolah oleh hyungnya dan selalu ada setiap ia butuh, sedangkan dia menyapa saja tidak penah apalagi kalau antar jemput.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggal kan ruang makan tampa menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya,ia melangkah menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Namja itu menaiki anak tangga dengan tataan kosong, hingga tidak memerhatikan langkahnya.

Puk...puk..

"akkkhh..appo..?'"rinisnya sembil memegangi kakinya yang agak membiru setelah terjatu dari tangga, sungguh rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga, tapi ia tidak ingin menangis, ia tidak ingin ada orang yang melihatnya menangis apalagi hyungdulnya.

Setelah di rasa kakinya tidak terlalu sakit akhirnya ia menaiki tangga denga tetatih dan sesekali ia meringis.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, ia membuka pintu lalu masuk kedalam, ia menguncinya dari dalam kamar.

Namja itu membiarkan tubuhnya melorot ke bawah, membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, seluruh badannya bergetar dan terdengarlah isakan dan tengisan pilu dari bibir namja itu.

Tampa ia sadari, ternyata hyungdulnya di berbagai tempat mendengar tangisan pilunya di rumah itu.

"mianhae,kyuhyun-ah"ucap hyungdul kyuhyun bersamaan lalu memasuki kamar masing masing, malam itu seluruh penghuni rumah mewah itu bersedih, bahkan langitpun ikut bersedih dengan air hujan yang turun dari langit yang sengat deras sehingga mampu membuat suara tangis mereka tak terdegar.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pagi yang cerah dengan awan awan yang menghiasi langit, matahari yang bersinar terang menyinari sebagian bumi, membuat semua makhluk bumi melakukan semua aktivitasnya di pagi itu, tak terkecuali di sebuah rumah mewah dengan pekarangan yang sengat luas, dan mobil mobil mewah yang berjejeran di depan rumah dengan sedemikian rupa.

Semua pelayan di rumah itu memulai pekerjaan mereka, begitu pun dengan sang tuan rumah sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke sekolah,begitu pun dengan seorang namja berambut blonde ikal sedang memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam ransl miliknya.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya namja itu a.k.a kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya, "huuuuff"ia menghela nafas melihat lingkaran hitam yang ada di matanya, lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun pov...

Namaku adalah Kim kyuhyun , umurku saat ini 15 tahun, kelas 1 sma. Aku tinggal bersma dengan 5 hyung, yaitu kangin, leeteuk, yesung, kibum dan Ryewook hyung. Ayahku telah meninggal waktu umurku mnginjak 5 tahun karena serangan jantung, setelah mengetahui bahwa aku bukanlah anaknya melainkan anak dari selingkuhan eomma, setelah Appa meninggal eomma meninggalkan kami dan lebih memilih pergi bersama dengan laki laki lain, sejak itu hyungku membeciku karena aku bukanlah dongsaengnya, bahkan dulu mereka ingin aku pergi dari rumah ini, tapi aku terus memohon hingga akhirnya ia mengijinkanku makan dan tidur di rumah ini.

Sungguh malang nasibku di tinggal oleh appa dan eomma lalu di benci oleh hyung sendiri.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuruni anak tangga lalu melangkah ke ruang makan bermaksud ingin mengisi perutku yang terus minta di isi, sesapainya di pintu ku lihat semua hyung ku ada di sana, mereka serapan bersama sambil bercanda ria dan sesekali tertawa.

Kadang aku juga tersenyum melihat hyungdulku tertawa, sungguh aku juga ingin begabung bersama mereka di ruangan itu.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah mereka menyadari kehadiranku dan semua mata tertuju padaku. Resanya aku ingin menangis saat itu juga mereka melempar tatapan jijik sekaligu benci ke arahku, aku hanya menunduk sambil menggigit ujung bibirku berharap air mataku tidak jatuh saat itu juga.

Tuk...tuk..tuk...

Kurasa salah satu hyungku mendekat ke arahku, aku hanya meremas ujung bajuku untuk meredam ke takutanku, ia makin mendekat hingga ia telah berada di hadapanku, ia menatap tajam ke arahku.

Bukk..

"minggir kau menghalangi jalanku, bodoh" "cih, dasar pembunuh"

tak ku sangka kangin hyung mendorongku hingga terjatuh, memaki lalu meninggalkan ku. Lalu hyungku yang lain menyusulnya tampa ada yang ingin membantuku berdiri.

Pertahananku runtuh sudah, cairan bening yang sedari tadi bertumpuk di ujung mataku, kini telah mengalir deras membentuk sungai kecil di pipiku, dan ku bekap mulut ku agar suaraku tak terdengar.

setelah lima menit, tengisku mulai mereda ku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, lalu keluar dari rumah menuju sekolahku. Sesampai nya luar rumah ku lihat beberapa mobil berjejeran di depan rumah "mungkin mereka belum berangkat ke sekolah" batinku.

Kyuhyun pov and...

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Author pov...

Seorang namja berwajah pucat dengan rambut blonde ikal dan di balut dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan sebuah ransel yang ada di pundaknya berjalan di tengah jalan, dengan tatapan kosong hanya melihat ke arah depan, kadang kali ia mendapat makian dari seseorang yang ia tabrak, tampa di sadari ia berjalan menuju tengah tengah jalan raya, beberapa orang meneriakinya untuk menyingkir tapi ia malah menulikan indra pendengarannya.

Tiba tiba Sebuah mobil avansa dengan warna hitam tengah melaju dengan sangat kencangnya menuju ke arah kyuhyun...

Semakin dekat.

Semakin dekat lagi.

Sudah sangat dekat.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, kesadarannya telah kembali di gantikan dengan perasaan cemas, takut dan sekaligus panik setengah mati, kyuhyun mengerjapkan matenya sekali lagi memastikan bahwa yang di lihatnya tidak lah benar. Dan yang muncul di hadapannya adalah sebuah mobil Avansa yang tengah melaju kencang ke arahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar membayangkan bahwa ia akan segera mati, ia menutup kedua matanya secara prlahan..

.

Beberapa cairan bening meluncur dari pelupuk matanya, hingga akhirnya...

Brakk...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Prang...

Tiba tiba saja perasaan tidak enak melengkupi relung hati kangin, kangin melihat pecahan kaca yang jatuh dari tangannya tadi, ia meremas dadanya perasaan itu makin kuat, dan ia sungguh menghewatirkan dongsaeng kecilnya – kyuhyun.

Sungguh ia sangat merasa bersalah telah mendorong kyuhyun di ruang makan tadi, seandainya di ruang makan tadi tidak ada hyung dan dongsaengnya, mungkin ia tidak akan melakukan itu, sungguh ia sangat menyayangi kyuhyun, hanya saja ia mempunyai ego yang tinggi, sejak seseorang yang sangat ia hormati dan sangat ia sayangi meninggal di depan matanya sendiri, ia, dongsaeng dan hyungnya yang lain telah sepakat utuk tidak berbicara dengan kyuhyun den tidak memperdulikannya.

"kangin hyung, gwaenchanha?" tersirat kekhawatiran dan kecemasan terpatri di waja hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"ahh, gwaenchanha, hanya saja-" kangin mengantungkan ucapannya beralih belihan wajah hyung dan dongsaengnya satu persatu, ia menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu mengeluarkan secara teratur.

"wae" tanya kibum, karena orang yang ada di hadapan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, dan menatap hyungnya penasaran, "tiba tiba saja aku mengewhatirkan kyuhyun, dan merasa bersalah telah mendorongnya tadi di-"

"untuk apa mengkhawaatirkan anak pembunuh itu" tiba tiba saja ucapan kangin di potong oleh hyung tertua- leeteuk dengan volume yang tinggi, membuat semua mata dongsaengnya dan beberapa orang lain tertuju ke arahnya, karena sekaran mereka ada di kanting kampus.

"tapi bagimana pun juga kyuhyun itu adik kita" ucapan lirih keluar dari bibir Ryewook, sebenarnya dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga masih menyayangi kyuhyun, bahkan tiap malam ia akan masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya secara diam diam untuk mengecak ke adaan adiknya tampa sepengtahuan orang lain, dan sejak tadi pagi ia selalu memikirkan kyuhyun entah mengapa ia merasa terjadi sesuatu kepada adaiknya.

ke heningan terjadi di antara meraka berlima hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring menutupi keheningan di antara mereka, sebab hanya tinggal mereka berlima di kantin.

"akumasuk kekelas duuh yah masih ada pr yang aku selesaikan" pekikan Ryewook memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berlima, "ahh, aku juga" lalu di susul oleh suara kibum dan mengejar Ryewook yang agak jauh di depanna.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Tubuh namja itu terpental jauh lalu akhirnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan setelah sebelum di hantam keras oleh sebuah mobil Avansa berwarna hitam, kyuhyun sudah tergeletak di aspal yang dingin, nafasnya tersengal sengal karena paru arunya di sumbat oleh dara yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

Aspal yang mulanya bewarna kelabu menjadi warna peka di keranakan darah yang tak mau berhenti keluar dari kepalanya, sesekali ia terbatuk dang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

'kyunee mau eomma beliin mobil mobilan' 'ne kyunee mau eomma'

"eomma mau kemana" "jaga dirimu baik baik kyunee"

'kau menghalangi jalan ku bodoh' 'cih, dasar pembunuh'

Sekelebat bayangan akan masa lalu terlintas di otaknya bagaikan sebuah filem terus berputar di otaknya, "apakah ini adalah pertanda kalau aku akan mati?, jebal, tuhan beri aku kesampatan untuk berpamitan dengan hyungku, sungguh aku sangat menyayangi mereka walau mereka tak menyayangiku lagi setidaknya sebelum aku mati aku sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepadanya, ku mohon tuhan" batin kyuhyun, setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, lalu mata itu pun menutup secara perlahan.

Beberapa warga mengelilingi tubuh pemuda itu, den menatapnya dengan penuh kekhewatiran dan cemas.

sang penabrank menuruni mobilnya dengan penuh kecemasan dan ada rasa takut di relung hatinya saat ini seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat membayangkan bagaimana jika orang yang di tabraknya meninggal, sebuah pemikiran negatif tiba tiba terlintas di otaknya ia hampiri tubuh yang telah di kerubuni beberapa warga itu, ia bisa melihat tubuh pemudah itu yang telah bersimpahan darah, sungguh mengenaskan.

"cepat taruh pemuda itu ke dalam mobil biar aku yang membawanya ke rumah sakit" ucapnya panik, beberapa warga membantunya untuk mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri, untuk di masukkan ke dalam mobil si penabrak dengan hati hati.

Sipenabrak aka Choi siwon menaiki mebilnya lalu melajukan mobilya itu dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumah sakit seoul terdekat, agar bisa di tangani tubuh pemuda yang ada di belakan secepatnya.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih dan seorang pemudah bertubuh atletis bak seorang bodyguard, yang di balut dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam tengah terburu buru mendorong sebuah ranjang dengan seorang pemuda yang terbaring di atasnya menyusuri lorong gedung rumah sakit. Langkah mereka panjang panjang dan cepat sampai akhirnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'ruang UGD'pada pintu atas ruangan itu. Salah satu suster membuka pintu yang kemudian di susul masuk semuanya.

Choi siwon bermaksud ingin ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi tapi salah satu suster buru buru mencegahnya, jadilah ia hanya bisa duduk manis di sebuah kursi sambil berdoa berharap emuda itu baik baik saja.

Sudah 5 jam berlalu, tapi belum ada satupun dokter atau suster yang keluar dari ruang UGD itu, hingga akhirnya seorang suster keluar dari ruangan itu dan di susul oleh beberapa dokter dan suster yang lainya.

Tempa babibu Choi siwon aka siwon menhampiri seorang dokter "bagai mana keadaannya dok, apa di baik baik saja, apa dia meninggal atau selamat dok?" beberapa pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh siwon kepada dokter itu.

Dokter itu tersenyum kepada siwon, dan menepuk pundaknya, "pemuda itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik"

" apakah anda keluarganya atau kerabatnya" tanya dokter itu lagi.

" ani, wae dok?"

"ada sesuatu yang harus saya sampaikan kepada keluarganya"

"ahh, katakan saja kepada saya, bagaimanapun juga ia telah menjadi tanggung jawabku"

"ahh, baiklah ikuti saya menuju ruanganku, akan ku jelaskan nanti"

"ne, dok" siwonpun mengikuti dokter itu mengekor di belakannya hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang di ketahui itu ruangan pribadi dokter yang ada di hadapanya sekaran.

"benturan yang sangan keras menyebabkan kerusakan di salah satu batang otaknya, serta pengempulan darah di bagian seitar otak belakannya" siwon memperhatikan dengan baik gambar yang di tunjukkan oleh dokter di hadapannya sebari memperhatikan penjelasnnya dengan saksama.

"jika bagian ini rusak maka kepekaan rangsangan juga akan teganggu,dan itu akan menyebabkan pemudah itu akan kehilangan kesadarannya, dia tidak dapat mendengar, mencium, atau merasakan sesuati meski anda mencubitnya, ia akan mengalami koma, dan ada kemungkinan jika ia sadar nanti ia akan mengalami amnesi"

DEG

Bagai tersambar petir perkataan dokter itu membuatnya merasa takut, cemas sekaligus panik dua kali lipat, bukan kah koma sama saja kalu ia mati, tertidur sangat lama tidak tau kapan ia akan sadar dan kemungkinan ia tidak akan sadar kembali.

Lalu kalau ia sadar nanti ada kemungkinan ia akan amnesia dan siwon tidak menahu soal asal usul pemuda itu, perkataan dokter barusan membuatnya sunggunh prustasi.

"dan saya sarankan ia harus di bawah ke jepan untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut sebab di jebang pengobatannya sungguh canggih dan yang terbaik, sedangkan di rumah sakit ini tidak memiliki peralatan yang lengkap.

TBC or END

Note: nie ff pertama aku, sekaligus author baru di ffn ini, jadi mohon di maklumi jika ff nie tidak terlalu menarik atau membosankan. untuk chapter selanjut.y tergantung dari kalian, jika ingin di lanjut maka ff nie akan di lanjut tapi kalau tidak ada yang suka terpaksa author hapus. Kritik dan saran.y tulis di review dan jika review.y ngk sampai 5 terpaksa authorhapus. Maka.y review yang banyak ne biar chapter selanjut.y ngk kelamaan.

Review ne^^

Ghamshamida...


	2. Chapter 2

Title :Mianhae, kyuhyun-ah!

Cast :Kim family

Cho kyuhyun aka Kim kyuhyun

Kim jongwoon aka Kim yesung

Kim yongwoon aka kim kangin

Park jungso aka Kim leeteuk

Kim kibum aka Kim kibum

Kim Ryewook aka Kim Ryewook

Choi family

Choi sowon aka Choi siwon

Kim Heechul aka Choi Heechul

Hankyung aka choi Hanggeng

Ratting :T

Genre :Angst, drama

Warning :Tipos, boyXboy, gaje, cerite pasaran

Sumarry :

Happy reading

Siwon pov..

Ku pandangi wajah pucat pemuda yang tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, selang infus tertancap di pergelangan tangannya, mulutnya pun di tutupi oleh sebuah masker yang ku ketahui bertujuan agar pemuda yang ada di hadapan ku bisa bernafas dengan teratur, dan masih ada beberapa peralatan lain yang tertancap di tubuhnya yang tidak sama sekali ku ketahui apa kegunaannya.

Sejak kecalakaan itu aku lah yang merawatnya mengingat aku tidak tau asal usulnya, karena tidak ada barang barang yang menujukkan di mana ia tinggal dan siapa keluarganya, yang ku ketahui hanyalah namanya yang benama kyuhyun sebab tampa sengaja ku lihat di lengan baju sekolahnya yang berlumuran darah itu terdapat tulisan KYUHYUN yang mungkin saja itu namanya.

Sudah seminggu lamanya kami berada di jepang, berharap ia bisa sembuh secepatnya tapi sampai sekaran tidak ada tanda tanda kapan ia akan sadar, dan juga sampai sekarang masih tidak ada tanda tanda keberadaan keluarga pemudah ini, saya menyuruh seseorang untuk mencari asal usul pemuda ini tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada kabar.

Semula appa dan eomma tidak mengijin kan ku pergi ke jepang dan merawat pemuda ini tapi setelah ku bujuk akhirnya mereka mengijinkan ku untuk menetap di jepang dan bersekolah di sini.

Siwon pov and

^^flashback^^

Author pov...

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangt luas dengan desain gaya eropa, berbagai macam barang antik ataupun keramik yang mungkin saja hanganya mencapai ratusan miliar, terdapat seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan rambut panjang terurai sampai ke pinggang berwarna hitam duduk manis di sebuah sofa yang memakai drees berwarna putih menjulan hinggah ke mata kakinya, di sebelahnya terdapat seorang namja paruh baya yang di balut setelan jas berwarna hitam mengingat ia baru saja pulang dari kantor, dan di depan mereka seorang namja tampan yang di ketahui bernama Choi siwon.

5 menit telah berlalu tapi belum ada satu pun yang ingin membuka suara, yeoja dan namja paruh baya itu, yang kita ketahui adalah and sedang asyik mari bermesraan bersama tampa memperdulikan si anak tampan tengah di landa kesal melihat ke dua orang tuanya tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"eheem"

Kedua orngang tua siwon menghantikan aktifitasnya yang mari bermesraan mersama beralih melihat anak satu satunya, menunggu ucapan dari sang anak dengan tatapan serius.

"wae" tanya Mr. Choi kepada anaknya.

"tadi siwan kecelakaan eomma, appa"gumam siwon takut dan menundukkan kepalanya tidak ingin melilah raut wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"mwo" kedua mata terbelalak mendengar ucapan anaknya, dan beralih duduk di sebelah anaknya.

"apakah tidak ada yang terluka, mana yang sakit coba eomma lihat biar eomma obati biar cepat sembuh" ucap panik sambil memeriksa tubuh anaknya dengan teliti, ia tidak ingin anak satu satunya itu terluka walau hanya tergores dan luka kecil pun.

"aku tidak apa apa eomma, eomma tenang saja hanya saja-" siwon menggantung ucapannya beralih melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"hanya apa" tanya kepada anaknya karena tidak melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"orang yang kutabrak mengalami luka yang serius, ia koma dan tidak tau kapan ia akan dokter menyarankan agar kita membawanya ke jepang karena fasilitas di sana lebih baik dan lengkap dari pada di sini"

"lalu" ucap

"aku ingin minta izin sama eomma dan appa agar mengijinkanku untuk pergi ke jepang dan merawatnya di sana."

"mwo" ucap and bersamaan.

"andwae, kau tidak boleh pergi, emangnya di mana keluarnganya kenapa harus kamu yang merawatnya cukup berikan saja meraka sejumlah uang untuk biaya rumah sakit gampangkan" larang , ia tidak ingin anaknya pergi jauh jika anaknya pergi maka ia akan kesepian ia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"aku tidak tau asal usulnya eomma, jadi untuk sementara aku akan merawatnya di jepang dan akan menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari tau identitas anak itu"

"ani, sekali eomma bilang tidak yah tidak pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi titik" tetep bersikeras melarang anak nya untuk pergi.

"ayolah eomma, ijinkan kan siwon pergi ne?"

"aku bilang ti-"

"pergilah dan soal sekolahmu kau sekolah saja di jepang" setalah dari tadi terdiam akhirnya mengijinkan anaknya dan memotong ucapan istrinya yang sekarang menatapnya tajam.

"mwo, yakk, honey kenap kamu izin kan dia pergi pokoknya tidak boleh, bagaimana pun ia kan anakku satu - satunya aku tidak ingin ia pergi jauh dari ku honey"

"biarkan saja dia tidak akan kenapa – napa kok di sana, siwon sudah besar jadi ia bisa menjaga diri selam ia ada di jepang, lagi pulakan kalau baby tidak ingin sendiri kita bisa membuat adik kecil" ucapan mampu membuat rona merah seperti tomat di kedua pipi karena tersipu malu di goda oleh suaminya sendiri.

Flashback end

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

^^Kim brothers^^

Sudah seminggu lamanya kyuhyun menghilang membuat ke lima hyungnya khawatir akan ke adaannya, mereka sudah mencari kemana mana tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu bahkan mereka telah melaporkannya ke kantor polisi tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya.

Sejak kyuhyun menghilang mereka semua telah sadar bahwa mereka sangat menyayangi kyuhyun, menyesal? Yah tentu saja menyesal, di mana mana penyesalan itu pasti datang di akhir, sebenci bencinya ia dengan kyuhyun tetapi di dalam lubuk hati mereka yang mendalam mereka sangat menyayanginya, bagai manapun juga kyuhyun itu adalah adiknya juga.

Dan di sinilah mereka di ruang makan, berbagai macam makanan yang jika di lihat sungguh mengunggah selera tersusun rapi di atas meja.

Hening,tidak ada yang membuka suara, mereka hanya duduk memandangi makanan yang telah tersaji di atas meja dan hanya helaan nafas yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

Di pikiran mereka semua hanya ada satu hal, kalian ingin tau? Yah mereka memikirkan nasib dongsaeng kecilnya di luar, berbagai macam pemikiran nengatif terus terputar di otak mereka.

'apakah kyuhyun sudah makan'

'apakah kyuhyun makan makanan yang sehat'

'apakah kyuhyun baik baik saja di luar sana'

'apakah kyuhyun tidur di tempat yang layak'

'apakah kyuhyun membenci kami sehingga ia meninggal kan kami'

Berbagai macam pikiran negatif membuat mereka enggan menyentuh makanan yang mulai dingin di atas meja.

"hyung, apakah kyuhyun baik baik saja di luar sana?" pertanyaan lirih keluar dari bibir mungil ryeowook, membuat semua mata tertuju ke arahnya.

"hyung, juga tidak tau wookie, semoga saja ia baik baik saja dan cepat pulang" ucap hyung tertua-leeteuk.

Sunyi dan hening hanya itu yang bisa tergambar di ruang makan itu hingga salah satu dari mereka berdiri yang kita ketahui bernama kangin "aku ke kamar dulu, aku mengantuk" ucapnya seraya meninggalkan ruang makan dan di susul yang lain nya karena hari memang sudah malam dan masuk ke kamar masing masing.

Sesampainya kangin di dalam kamar, ia mendudukkan pantatnya di pinggiran ranjang ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di meja samping ranjannya, ia ulurkan tangan nya mengambil bingkai foto itu, lalu ia pandangi foto itu dengan mata sendu.

Di dalam foto itu terdapat dirinya, dongsaeng, hyung dan kedua orang tuanya dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir mereka masing masing.

"kau dimana saeng? apa kau baik baik saja di luar sana? kenapa kau belum pulang? mianhae kyuhyun-ah, hyung akui hyung yang salah, jebal pulang lah kami sangat merindukan mu" racau kangin dengan lirih tampa sadar setetes dami setetes cairan bening meluncur di kedua pipinya, kangin membiakan saja cairan itu menetes tampa ingin menghapusnya biarlah ia menangis untuk meratapi semuanya.

Setelah lima belas menit memandangi foto keluarganya kangin pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya, ia memeluk bingkai foto keluarganya dengan kedua tangannya seakan tidak ingin ada yang ingin mengambilnya.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

^^satu tahun kemudian^^

Seorang pemuda manis tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus di lengan kirinya dan sebuah masker terpasang di mulut kanannya di genggam oleh sorang pemuda aka siwon yang tengah tertidur disampingnya.

Tiba tiba jemari pemuda itu bergerak membuat siwon terbangun, siwon menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap wajah kyuhyun. Betapa terkejutnya ia setelah melihat sepasang mata itu menampilkan bola mata yang bermanik caramel bening.

"ahh, tunggu sebentar ku panggilkan dokter" pekik siwon lalu meninggal kan kyuhyun sendiri taklama kemudian siwon datang dengan seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat disampingnya.

Dokter itu mendekat dimana kyuhyun berbaring lalu disisul oleh perawat lainnya, siwon bermaksud ingin ikut masuk ke dalam tapi seorang perawat buru buru mencegahnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berdebat akhirnya siwonpun mengalah dan menunggu diluar ruangan dan sesekali berdoa agar kyuhyun baik baik saja, tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat keluar.

Siwon menghampiri dokter itu

"bagaimana keadaannya dok? apakah ia baik baik saja? ataukah keadaannya memburuk dok?" pertanyaan bertubi tubi dilontarkan oleh siwon, dokter itu hanya tersenyum menangapinya.

"keadaanya telah membaik hanya saja-"

"hanya saja apa dok?" tanya siwon setelah memotong ucapan sang dokter.

"tenanglah, ia mengalami amnesia tapi tenang seja itu tidak permanen sewaktu - waktu ingatanya bisa pulih kembali hanya saja kami tidak tau kapan ingatannya akan kembali"

"mwo?" penjelasan sang dokter membuat ia tidak terkejut ia telah membuat orang koma selama setahun lalu setelah ia sadar pemuda itu mengalami amnesia, ia sungguh merasa bersalah kepada kyuhyun.

"dan juga ia harus melakukan terapi karena organ tubuhnya menjadi kaku setelah tidur terlalu lama dan juga mungkin akan memerlukan waktu yang sangat lama"

"baiklah dok, lakukan lah yang terbaik dok"

^^next week^^

Siwon memasuki ruang inap kyuhyun, disana ia bisa melihat kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di ranjangnya, siwon melangkah untuk mendekatinya dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang ada disana ia pandangi wajahnya hinggah akhirnya mereka saling memandang menperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah msing masing dengan saksama.

Salah satu dari mereka memutuskan kontak mata meraka dan memilih melihat ke arah jendela yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai, diluar sana kyuhyun bisa melihat langit yang sangat cerah dengan awan awan yang menghias langit begitupun dengan sekawanan burung yang ada di langit menambah keindahan langit.

^^2 bulan kemudian^^

^^kyuhyun pov^^

"huuf, akhirnya tidak lama lagi kita akan sampai di rumah" gumamku, yah hari ini aku kembali ke koreah setelah setahun koma dan dua bulam menjalankan terapi di jepang bersama dengan siwon hyung. Semula aku sangat marah kepada siwon hyung setelah memberitahuku tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa kami, tapi lambat laun perasaan marah itu berangsur pudar dan digantikan dengan rasa sayang.

aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan eomma.

Eomma? Kalian pasti bingung, setelah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua siwon hyung mereka mengadopsiku, kadang mereka datang ke jepang untunk menjengukku, sungguh aku sangat bangga punya orang tua angkat seperti mereka, mereka sangat menyayangiku dan telah menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri.

Terr..terrr

Klik

"yobseyo?"

"..."

"ne, eomma kami masih dijalan"

"..."

"yah, sebetar lagi kita akan sampai, udah dulu yah eomma!"

"..."

"ne, bye bye"

Kulihat siwon hyung berbicara dengan seseorang di hanphonenya yang ku yakini itu pasti eomma, sekarang kami ada di mobil hyung. Hening! Yah itulah yang menggambarkan suasana dimobil ini setelah siwon hyung selesai menelpon, hyung hanya fokus menyetir sedangkan aku hanya memandang keluar jendela.

Tiba tiba mobilnya berhenti padahal inikan belum sampai "wae, hyung?' tanyaku. "sepertinya mobilnya mogok, hyung keluar dulu yah?" gumamnya dan membuka pintu mobil lalu keluar.

Karena bosan akhinya aku keluar dan mendudukan diriku di salah satu bangku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mobil siwon hyung, kadang aku tersenyum melihatnya memperbaiki mobil apalagi dengan wajahnya yang berwarna hitam mungkin kareana oli atau apalah itu namanya.

"kyuhyun"

Samar samar ku dengar seseorang memanggil ku, kulihat dari arah kiri dan kanan tapi aku tidak melihat seseorang, "ahh,mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" batinku.

"kyuhyun"

Sekali lagi aku mendengar seseorang memenggilku " hyung apa kau memanggilku?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mengeleng dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Sepertinya hyung sudah selesai memperbaikinya "cha, kyunnie ayo masuk" perintahnya aku hanya menurut dan melangkah untuk mendekat ke mobil, lalu ku tarik tanganku bermaksud ingin membuka pintu mobil tapi ku urunkan niatku sebab lagi lagi ku dengar seseorang memanggilku.

Aku berbalik kebelakang mencari seseorang yang memanggil ku, tapi sepertinya tidak ada "kyunnie kenapa belum masuk?" ku dengar siwon hyung menyuruhku untuk masuk dari dalam mobil."ne, hyung" kataku lalu membuka pintu mobol lalu medudukkan diriku di kursi mobil.

TBC

Adakah yang bisa tebak, suara siapakah yang di dengar kyuhyun?hyoooo cpa

Anyong hanseyo,apa kabar semua.y? othkhea? Apakah nie ff makin seru atau makin membosankan? Mianhae jika ff.y kelamaan.#membungkuk 90 drajat#

Author ngk nyangka klw review banyak,,,author jadi terharu,#ambil tisu hapus ingus# sebenar.y sih maw.y hari minggu update.y tapi review.y bertambah trus adi author tunggu ampe review.y berhenti agar author bisa balas review.y satu-satu..

Review lagi ne! yg banyak...makin banyak review makin cepat update.y..gomawo dahh review!

Ngk terasa harum ramadhan mulai tercium, kesajukannya mengetuk hati orang yang ingin meraut sejuta amalan ! jika ada gores luka karena tingkah, ada ucapan berbunga dusta, maka mohon di maafkan lahir dan batin.

^^Selamat menyambut bulan yang penuh berkah dan ampunan. Marhaban ya ramadhan.^^

Marilah kita menyambut bulan suci ramadhan ini dengan lapan dada dan menjalankan sholat tarawi bagi kaum muslim.

^^Balas review^^

minniechangkyu56 : Gomawo, udah mau review..review lagi ne!

Kyunni :gomawo, udah mau review dan nungguin ff.y aku, dan soal asal usulnya kyuhyun hanya bisa tau nama.y aja...

review lagi ne!

Adel : ne, ini udah di lanjut, gomawo udah mau review..review lagi ne!

ratnasparkyu :utk chap 2 ini hyungdeul.y blm tau klw kyu kcelakaan, mungkin chapter selanjut.y baru hyungdeul.y tau klw kyu udah sudah review..review lgi ne!

fikyu :ne ini udah di lanjut, gomawo udah mw review n review lagi ne!

Viola :ini udah di lanjut dan mungkin chap ke 2 ini menjawab semua pertanyaan chinggu.

Rusuh : gomawo atas pujian.y, dan chap ke 2 ini apakah masih ada typos.y? padahal tu chap 1 aku udah baca ampe 3 kali sebelum publis,,eehh ternyata masih banyak typos.y..gomawo sudah review.

wonkyufa :ne ini uda di lanjut, dan pair.y wonkyu..

marcia rena :ohhhh,aku baru tau klw di korea ngk ada mobil avansa..dan gomawo udah mu review..review lgi ne!

chairun :ne ini di lanjut,gomawo udah review dan menyemangati author..review lgi ne!

cye :ne,ini udah di lanjut, mianhae jika updte.y lama,,dan gomawo udah review..review lgi ne!

FiWonKyu0201 :ne ff nie ngk jadi di hapus,soal.y banyak yg nunggu nie ff..gomawo udah review dan mau menunggu nie ff..

dewdew90 :gomawo udah review n review lagi yah!

Fasikyu :apa kah chap 2 ini masih banyak typo.y? gomawo udah review..review lagi yah?

EvMar :ne ini udah di lanju saeng, gomawo udah review..review lagi ne!

Ns :ne ini udah di lanjut dan soal pertanyaan.y chinggu mungkin udah terjawab di chap 2 ini..gomawo udah lagi ne!

92Line :ne, ini udah di lanjut,,gomawo udah review n review lagi yah!

ChoiChahyun :ne, f nie ngk jdi di hapu soal.y byak yg nungguin ff nie, mian jika chap ke 2.y lama..gomawo udah review...review lagi ne!

Kris Fiance :ne, ini udah dilanjut,,kenapa harus kyuhyun yang mengalaami kesialan? Hanya author dan tuhan yg tau,,heheheh dan semoga aja ff ku ini berbeda dari yang lain.y amin..gomawo udah review..review lagi ne1

iekha12693 :gomawo eonni udah mau menyemangatin aku, eonni juga tetap semangat nulis ff.y fighting! Review lagi yah?

:ne ini udah di lanjut,gomawo dah review..review lagi yah?

kyuzi :ne, ini udah di lanjut,,mungkin chap2 selanjutnya baru hyungdeul.y tau klw kyu udah kcelakan,,dan hanya nama.y aja yg siwon tau..gomawo dah review..review lagi yah!

riekyumidwife :ne,nie udah di lanjut goawo dah review,,,review lagi ne!

sfsclouds :ne ni udah di lanjutkan, mian jika updte.y lama..dan gomawo dah review..review lagi yah

IrumaAckleschia :ne ini udah di lanjut, gomawo udah review dan review lagi yah!

PL150191 :ne, gomawo udah mau review dan memberikan sedikit saran,,review lagi yah

Blackyuline :ne, nie udah di lanjut othokhe apakah masih ada typo.y? gomawo dah review, reviow lagi ne!

rafiz sterna :nie udah di lanjut apakah masih ada typo? Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

simbagyuu :ne nie udah di lanjut mian jika updte.y lama..gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah!

Aisah92 :ne, nie udah di lanjutkan, gomawo dah review..n review lagi yah

Review pleaseeee...


	3. Chapter 3

Title :Mianhae, kyuhyun-ah!

Cast :Kim family

Cho kyuhyun aka Kim kyuhyun

Kim jongwoon aka Kim yesung

Kim yongwoon aka kim kangin

Park jungso aka Kim leeteuk

Kim kibum aka Kim kibum

Kim Ryewook aka Kim Ryewook

Choi family

Choi sowon aka Choi siwon

Kim Heechul aka Choi Heechul

Hankyung aka choi Hanggeng

Ratting :T

Genre :Angst, drama

Warning :Tipos, , gaje, cerite pasara

Semarry :

^^Happi reading^^

^^kibum pov^^

Hari ini adalah kali pertamanya aku jalan kaki pulang ke rumah. Kalian ingin tau kenapa aku bisa jalan kaki? Yap ! itu semua gara gara si wokie sialan, kemarin ia mengambil mobil tampa seijinku lalu pulang dengan mobil yang hancur abis, terpaksa deh aku jalan kaki sebab mobilku sekarat di rumah sakit.

Tak jauh diriku berada kulihat ada penjual as krim menuju ke arahku "mas, es krim strowbery 1" kataku setelah penjual itu ada di sampinku. "ini es krimnya" ku ambil es krim itu tak lupa pula ku beri ia uang.

Kulanjutkan perjalananku menuju ke rumah sembil sesekali ku jilat es krim yang ada di tangan kananku.

DEG

"kyuhyun" gumamku setelah melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku yang lumayang jauh dari tempatku berada.

"kyuhyun" panggilku, sepertinya ia mendengar panggilanku sebab ku lihat ia melihat kesana kemari. Aku berlari untuk menemuinya memastikan kalau ia adalah kyuhyun dongsaengku atau bukan.

Aku semakin yakin setelah melihat wajahnya "kyuhyun" panggilku lagi dan ku percepat lariku sebab ku lihat ia mulai memasuki mobil.

"kyuhyun"

"kyuhyun"

Ku kejar mobilnya yang mulai melaju sambil ku memanggil manggil namanya berharap ia bisa mendengarku lalu menghentikan mobilnya, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak mendengarku hingga akhirnya mobil itu menghilang di gantikan dengan berbagai macam kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di jalan tol.

#skip time

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah dengan pemikiran yang masih terbayang bayang tentantang kejadian barusan, sungguh aku yakin sekali kalau pemuda itu dongsaengku kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah kulihat ryewook hyung tengah menonton tv sambil memakan cemilan, ku dekati dia lalu duduk di sampingnya dan mengganti chanel tv setelah kurebut remote tv di tangannya.

"yah, bummie kenapa di ganti, hyung mau nonton nih, cepat kembalikan remotnya" protesnya dan berusaha merebut remot yang ada di tanganku yang telah kurentangkan tinggi-tinggi di atas kepala.

"hyungkan sudah nonton tadi, jadi gantian dong bummie juga ingin nonton" preotes ku tak mau kalah.

"ta-"

"kalian sedang apa?" sebelum ryewook menyelesaikan ucapannya tiba-tiba leeteuk hyung datang lalu memotong ucapan ryewook dan duduk di sebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatku dan wokie duduk.

"aku ingin nonton tapi bummie mengambil remotenya" adu ryewook .

"dari tadi ryewook nonton terus jadi gantian, bummie juga ingin nonton" protesku tidak mau kalah.

"kalau begitu kemarikan remotenya" ku berikan remote itu kepada leeteuk.

"yah, hyung kenapa di ganti?" protesku saat ia mengganti chanel tv.

"hyung juga mau nonton, lain kali saja kalian berdua nonton"

^^kibum pov and^^

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

^^author pov^^

Terlihat sebuah mobil ferrari 458 berwarna merah memasuki pekarangan luas di sebuah rumah bergaya korea modern. Rumah dengan gaya arsitektur korea itu tampak sangat begitu indah dengan berbagai macam tanaman yang menghiasi taman depan bangunan luas itu, mobil itupun berhenti tepa di di depan pintu utama.

Pintu mobil terbuka dan keluarlah dua orang namja tampan dan manis, salah satunya dibalut dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan rambut berwarna hitam mengkilat sedangkan namja yang satunya hanya memakai kaos berwarna putih dan celana jins hitam degan rambut blonde ikal menambah kesan manis bagi yang melihatnya.

Mereka berdua melangkah mendekati pintu utama dengan menyeret koper masing masing.

" selamat datang tuan muda " beberapa namja dan yeoja berbaris memanjang membungkukkan badan memberi rasa hormat kepadanya setelah membuka pintu rumah.

Ditengah-tengah terdapat seorang namja dan yeoja paruh baya tengah tersenyum kearah meraka berdua dan atau Choi heechul dan Choi hanggeng orang tua mereka.

"selamat datang anakku" ucap Choi hanggeng kepada kedua orang namja mendekati mereka dan mengambil alih koper yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya.

"biar saya yang membawanya tuan" ucapnya lalu undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

"cha, kalian berdua cepat pergi mandi sana setelah itu kalian turun dan makan, eomma akan menyiapkan makanan untuk kalian" ucap Choi heechul.

"ne, eomma" ucap kyuhyun dan siwon serempak dan melangkah menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar mereka masing-masing.

#skip time

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju kyuhyun melangkah menuruni anak tangga, di ruang makan kyuhyun bisa melihat appa, eomma dan hyungnya tengah menatapnya.

Kyuhyun pun melangkah dengan canggung menuju kursi kosong yang ada di sana "bagaimana keadaanmu kyuhyun-ah?' tanya eommanya Choi heechul ujung bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"baik eomma" jawab kyuhyun setelah duduk di kursi.

Acara makan malam pun di mulai dengan suasana hening tidak ada yang membuka suara hanya ada dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bertabrakan dengan piring di ruang makan itu hingga selesai.

Beberapa pelayang datang membersihkan meja makan setelah sang tuan rumah meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ruang tengah menonton tv.

Kyuhyun duduk bersama dengan hyungnya-siwon di sebuah sofa sedangkan Choi heechul dan Choi hanggeng duduk di sebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sofa yang diduduki kyuhyun dan siwon.

"kyuhyun-ah" panggil Choi hanggeng.

"ne,appa"

"mulai besok kau akan sekolah"

"sekolah?"

"ne, appa sudah mendaftarkanmu di SM High school bersama dengan siwon"

"ne, appa"

Setelah itu suasana menjadi hening hanya ada suara tv dan deru nafas masing masing.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan awan awan yang menghiasi langit dan burung burung yang terbang di langit menambah kesan indah apa lagi dengan di temani oleh kicauan burung di kala itu.

Di sebuah rumah mewah bak istana itu terlihat dua orang namja keluar dari rumah dan memasuki sebuah mobil ferrari 458, kemudian mobil itu bergerak keluar dari pagar rumah dan melaju dengan sangat kencangnya menuju kesuatu tempat.

Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan yang kita ketahui sebagi SM High school, merupakan sekolah ternama di korea hanya kalangan orang yang mampu bisa berkuliah di sini.

Dua orang namja keluar dari mobil itu membuat para yeoja maupun namja yang ada di sana langsung terpana dan sebagian yeoja menjerit melihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak!coba bayangin jika dua pemuda tampan memamasuki sekolamu dan memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang kamu pakai?.

Kyuhyun dan siwon berjalan memasuki pekarangan sekolah mencari ruang kepala sekolah tampa memperdulikan beribu mata memperhatikannya sedari ia menginjakkan kakinya di pekarangan sekolah.

#skip time

"anyong hanseyo, chenen Choi kyuhyun inmida, salam kenal semua" ucap kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri kepada siswa-siswa yang ada di depannya memperlihatkan senyum manisnya membuat beberapa siswa histeris melihatnya.

"nah, kyuhyun-ssi kau boleh duduk di bangku belakan yang kosong itu" seonsaengnim menunjuk bangku belakang yang masih kosong.

"ne, khamshamida" kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kosong yang ada di belakan lalu menaruh ranselnya di meja dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi.

Pelajaran pun di mulai kembali. Hening. Hanya ada suara guru yang sedang menerankan di depan, semua murid memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan termasuk kyuhyun mengingat ia ketingalan pelajaran.

Seharusnya kyuhyun kelas 2 sma sekaran tapi mengingat insiden yang menimpanya satu tahun yang lalu dengan berat hati ia harus mengulang di kelas satu sedangkan siwon sudah berada di kelas 3 sma karena itu mereka tidak satu ruangan.

#TIN...TIN

Bel tenda istirahat berbunyi semua sisiwa keluar kelas, tinggal kyuhyun dan seorang namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"chenen Lee sungmin inmida panggil saja sungmin" namja yang ada di samping kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri mengulurkan tengannya di depan kyuhyun, kyuhyun memangut tangan itu tampa memberitahukan namanya toh namja yang bernama sungmin itu pasti sudah tau namanya mengingat ia telah memperkenalkan diri tadi.

"mau kekantin bersama, kyuhyun-ssi?" kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk menanggapi ajakan sungmin.

Kyuhyun bejalan beriringan dengan sungmin di koridor sekolah menuju kantin sambil bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Di belakan mereka terlihat seorang namja tinggi seperti tiang listrik berlari di koridor membawa setumpuk buku di tangannya hingga nenutupi pandangannya di depan membuat ia tidak sadar jika dua namja ada di depannya.

Pukk

Namja itu terjatuh nenimpah tubuh kurus kyuhyun kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan membuat kedua pipi mereka bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus siap saji, sedangkan buku-buku yang namja itu bawa berhamburan di koridor sekolah, "manis" bating namja itu.

"sampai kapan kalian akan berciuman" instrupsi sungmin membuat dua seloji itu tersadar dengan keadaan mereka yang sungguh memalukan.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin membantu namja itu memunguti buku-buku yang berhamburan itu, namja itu melirik kyuhyun dengan ujung matanya dan menyeringai "kupastikan kau akan menjadi milikku" batin namja itu.

"mianhae aku harus pergi, kapan-kapan kita ngobrol bersama" namja itu membungkuk lalu meninggalkan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya, sesampainya di kantin sekolah mereka memesan makanan, sesekali kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingan insidan yang menimpanya beberapa menit yang lalu membuat sungmin jadi kesal setengah mati jadinya.

"apa kau sudah gila setelah di cium namja tiang listrik itu" sungmin berucap sinis,ia sangat kesal melihat kyuhyun berciuman dengan orang lain, entah mengapa ada perasaan marah, cemburu, kesal dan sedih di lubuk hatinya melihat kyuhyun dengan namja itu.

"eh?, anio"ucap kyuhyun kikuk.

Mereka memakan makananya setelah pesanan mereka datang, hanya ada suara beberapa siswa yang ada di kantin itu.

"dari tadi kucari-cari ternyata kau ada di sini" ucap seorang namja berbadan atlis melerai keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

Namja itu duduk di samping kyuhyun "kenapa kau tidak balas sms ku sih! Sudah 10 kali ku sms kok tidak di balas? membuat hyung khwaatir tau" namja itu cemberut nenandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal sekarag.

"mian siwon hyung,hp ku lobet"ucap kyuhyun singkat.

"nuguya?" tanyanya setelah menyadari seseorag di dekatnya yang sedari tadi bagaikan tak di anggap keberadaanya.

"eh?, oh ia aku lupa mian, kenalin ini sungmin hyung dan ini hyungku siwon." Sungmin dan siwon berjabak tangan dan memamerkaan senyum andalan masing masing. Kyuhyun asyik mengobrol dengan sungmin dan siwon tampa menyadari ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan cemburu tangannya terkepal menanndakan kalau ia sedang emosi.

"takkan kubiarkan seseorang mengambil kyuhyun ku" namja itu menyeringai lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis semua siswa kembali kekelasnya masing masing termasuk tiga orang yang sedang asik bertukar cerita sesekali mereka tertawa di sepanjang koridor sekolah,hingga salah satu dari mereka telah sampai di kelasnya yang kita ketahui bernama siwon.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruangannya, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangannya, semua siswa telah duduk di tempatnya mesing masing menuggu pelajaran selanjutnya tinggal mereka berdua yang belum menduduki bangkunya.

Kyuhyn duduk di bangku miliknya sedangkan sungmin telah duduk manis di sampingnya, taklama kemudian seseorang memasuki kelasnya yang bisa di pastikan bahwa ia adalah guru yang akan mengajar selanjutnya.

Suasana yang berisik bagikan penjual ikan di pasar menjadi hening seketika setelah menyadari guru yang sangat di takuti itu memasuki kelas. Proses mengajar berlangsung dengan suasana hening menandakan kalau mereka fokus terhadap pelajaran yang sekrang ia pelajari.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Terlihat seorang namja duduk menyendiri di sebuah bangku taman, tubuhnya gemetar menandakan kalau ia sedang kedinginan mengingat sekarang adalah musim dingin.

Butiran butiran kecil jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia membiarkan cairan itu mengalir tampa ingin menghapusnya, tak memperdulikan tatapan bingun dari seseorang yang lewat di depannya.

Menyesal, yah itu lah yang sekarang ia rasakan setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada adik kecilnya, kalau saja ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan adaiknya ia akan meminta maaf dan akan memperlakukannya seperti dongsangdulnya yang lain, tapi apa mau di kata nasi telah menjadi bubur, dongsaengnya telah pergi meninggalkannya dan tak akan kembali lagi.

Sudah setahun lebih lamanya dongsangnya itu pergi meninggalkannya tampa sepengetahuannya.

Memori masa lalu masih terputar di otaknya dimana ia membentak dan memarahi dongsaengnya itu.

#plasbacek

^^leeteuk pov^^

"kau dari mana hah?" bentakku saat kulihat kyuhyun baru memasui rumah.

"tadi pengunjung kafe banyak, jadi aku lembur" jawabnya sambil menundukan keplanya.

"kau pikir aku tidak tau, kau menjual tubuhmukan untuk mendapatkan uang" ucapku dengan sinis kulihat ia sepertinya kaget mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"ani hyung, aku tid-"

"kau pikir aku akan percaya?, cihh! Dasar pelacur, malam ini kau tidak boleh masuk kau tidur diluar"

"tapi, hyung?"

"tidak ada tapi tapian cepat keluar" usirku.

Setelah ku kunci pintu rumah kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lantai dua dimana kamarku berada.

#plasback and

dan di pagi harinya kyuhyu demam dan itu semua salah ku, gara gara aku dia sakit, sungguh aku sangat menyesal apa lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini kyuhyun bekerja siang dan malam hanya unntuk membiayai sekolahnya."mianhae,,kyuhyun-ah,, hisk,,hisk maaf hyung mu ini".

"hyung yang salah.. hisk.. hisk ku mohon pulang lah..hisk hyung merindukanmu,.. hyung merindukan senyum manismu." Lirihku.

Tiba tiba kurasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku "sebaiknya hyung pulang, tidak baik di sini terus apa lagi sekarang musim dingi" ucapnya.

DEG

DEG

"suara itu"

TBC

Anyong hanseyo? Adakah yang nungguin ff nie? Mianhae Han ngk bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, Han janji akan balas reviewnya satu-satu di chap ke 4, mungkin chapter 3 ini masih banyak typosnya jadi Han akan usahain chap 4 ngk ada typonya. untuk chap ke4 mungkin agak lama di update soalnya Han lagi sakit flu..dan gomawo yang udah review, follow dan favs. Jangan pernah bosan mereviw ff nie krena review kalian adl semangat buat Han untuk terus melanjutkan ff nie. Han masih pemula yang jauh dari kata baik dibandingkan author lainnya, jadi Han masih butuh bimbingan kalian agar menjadi yang lebih baik. Dan jeomal gomawo buat yang memberikan sadikit pemasukan di ff ini. Review lagi yahhh? Thanks for all...


	4. Chapter 4

**^^mianhae kyuhyun-ah^^**

**^^happi reading^^**

**Note: bagi yang udah baca jebal review yah?**

"hyung yang salah.. hisk.. hisk ku mohon pulang lah..hisk hyung merindukanmu,.. hyung merindukan senyum manismu." Lirihku.

Tiba-tiba kurasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku "sebaiknya hyung pulang, tidak baik di sini terus apa lagi sekarang musim dingin" ucapnya.

DEG

DEG

"suara itu"

Ku balikkan badanku dan seketika mataku memanas melihat seseoranga yang ada di hadapanku seseorang yang selama ini ku rindukan, seseorang yang sangat ku sayangi dan sangat berharga di hatiku, kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku dan tersenyum ke arahku tampa babibu ku terjang tubuhnya dengan pelukanku.

"kyuniee, bogosipo,kau kemana saja setahun ini? Hyung telah mencarimu kemana-mana tapi tidak menemukanmu, mianhae selama ini hyung selalu menyakitimu, mianhae kyuhyun-ah" pekikku.

Hening!

Ku lepas pelukanku dan kutatap wajahnya, tapi apa yang ku lihat? Tidak seperti biasanya ia menatapku seperti itu.

"kyuniee" lirihku.

"mianhae kyuhyun-ah" lanjutku lagi.

" **semudah itukah bagimu mengucapkan kata maaf setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku, kau sungguh jahat"**

Deg

"kyuniee" lirihku, sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan itu kepadaku.

"**kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku setalah menerima perlakuan yang tidak adail dari kalian, kalian salalu memarahiku, menghinaku dan membentakku"**

"kyuniee, mianhae, hyung tau kau pasti membenciku tapi kumohon pulanglah?"

"**cih! Kau pikir aku mau kembali kepada kalian setelah apa yang telah kalian lakukan kepadaku?, setiap hari aku menangis dan terluka karena kalian, dan sekarang kau ingin aku pulang? Cih! Jangan mimpi aku tidak akan kembali, dan tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu yang bagaikan neraka bagiku"**

"kyuniee hyung mohon pulanglah," aku bersujud dan bermaksud memegang tangannya berharap ia mau pulang ia menepis tanganku, cairan putih itu terus mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"**cih! Dasar tak tau diri"**

"kyuniee"

"**kajja, hyung kita pulang"** kulihat ia mulai melangkah bersama dengan seorang namja yang sedari tadi diam di sampingnya. Cepat-capat ku berdiri saat kulihat mereka berdua mulai memasuki sebuah mobil.

"kyuniee" panggilku dan mengejar mobil itu yang sedang melaju hingga aku terjatuh.

"kyunieeeeeeeee"

^^lee teuk pov end^^

^^OoO^^

^^author pov^^

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya, tubuhnya di balut dengan seragam sekolah lengkap dengan tas yang ada di pundaknya. Ia menuruni tangga dengan santai menuju ruang makan, sesampainya ia dapat melihat dongsaengnya serapan dalam diam "teukiee hyung mana?" tanyanya

"molla, mungkin masih tidur" gumam salah satu dongsaengnya.

"apa teukiee hyung tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanyanya lagi.

"molla, sepertinya teukiee hyung sedang sakit, karena ku lihat tadi malam wajahnya pucat"

" emmm, hyung ingin ke kamar teukiee hyung dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja serapannya" sarunya atau dengan kata lain perintah yang harus di turuti oleh dongsaengdulnya.

Yesung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua sebab kamar teukiee hyung ada di lantai dua, tak lama kemudian ia telah berada di depan sebuah pintu yang terdapat tulisan **"LEE TEUK"**yesung memutar knop pintu dengan hati-hati takut membangunkan sang empedu di dalam sana.

Setelah pintu terbuka ia melangkahkan kakinya tampa menimbulkan suara menuju sebuah ranjang king size yang di atasnya seorang namja tengah terbaring dengan selimut menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"kyuniee" yesung terkejut mendengar suara hyungnya yang begitu lirih menyerukan nama dongsangnya yang telah lama menghilang.

"kyuniee"

Yesung mendekati hyungnya yang terus menyerukan nama dongsangnya, ia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan menguncangkan badan hyungnya tersebut "hyung, irona.." serunya.

"kyuniee"

Yesung menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan miris, semuanya telah berubah saat adik bungsunya menghilang tak ada lagi canda dan tawa.

"jebal hyung jangan seperti ini, aku sadih melihat hyung seperti ini" batinnya.

"kyunieeeeeeeee" pekikan keras dari hyungnya membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menatap hyungnya.

"gwenchana hyung" tanya yesung.

Leeteuk menatap wajah yesung, kemudian kedua matanya memanas dan tak lama kemudian sebuah cairan bening jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya, tak ingin melihat hyungnya seperti itu yesung memeluk tubuh hyungnya dengan erat.

"menangislah, jangan tahan air mata itu, hyung" lirihnya.

"hyung, merindukan kyuniee, hisk...hyung ingin..bertemu dengannya hisk." Lirih leeteuk di sertai dengan isakan-iasakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Dan tak terasa cairan itu juga mengalir di kedua pipi yesung.

"hyung, hisk.. takut tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.. hisk.."

"hyung..hisk.. takut ..kyuniee membenci kita..hisk."

"tadi.. hyung bermimpi jika.. kyuniee membenci kita"

"hyung... takut.. hisk.. jika.. hisk...jika mimpi itu menjadi.. hisk.. kenyataan"

"hyung ingin ..hisk.. minta maaf kepadanya" samua unek-unek yang di pendamnya selama ini akhirnya ia bisa menumpahkannya di pelukan dongsaenya.

Lima menit telah berlalu keduanya masih seperti semula, berpelukan dengan sangat erat hanya tangisannya saja yang mulai mereda.

"hyung" seru yesung

Tak ada jawaban

"hyung, bukankah dulu hyung pernah bilang jika hyung percaya dengan takdir"

Tak ada jawaban

"hyung" panggilnya tapi tetap tak ada jawaban akhirnya ia melepas pelukannya, dan tersenyum saat menyadari jika sang hyung tengah tertidur.

Ia merebahkan tubuh hyungnya dengan hati-hati sebab ia tidak ingin membangunkan hyungnya lalu menyelimutinya hingga dagu dan mencium keningnya.

"aku percaya dengan takdir, takdir yang memisahkan kita dengan kyuniee maka takdir pulalah yang akan menyatukan kita, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kita akan di pertemukan lagi dengan uri kyuniee, jadi aku mohon bertahan sebentar lagi karena tak lama lagi kita akan bertemu dengan uri kyuniee, aku yakin itu"

^^OoO^^

"kyuniee, irona" terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah membangunkan seorang namja yang masih berkutat di alam mimpi.

"irona, kyuniee ingin dimarahi seosangnim karena terlambat" yeoja paruh baya itu terus berusaha membangunkan putranya.

"kalau kyuniee tidak mau bangun, psp, leptop dan hp kyuniee, eomma buang" seru sang yeoja paru baya sambil menyeringai.

"mwo! andwaeeeee" dan sang putra langsung terbangun.

"pokoknya eomma ngk boleh buang kekasih kyuniee" pekiknya lagi.

"kalau begitu cepat pergi mandi, siwon sudah menunggumu dari tadi" seru sang ibu.

"mwo, jinja?"

"kenapa eomma baru membangun kan kyuniee, kenapa bukan dari tadi" seru sang anak aka kyuhyun.

"dari tadi eomma membangunkan kyuniee, kyuniee aja yang tidak dengar eomma teriak-teriak dari tadi" seru sang ibu aka heechul.

"jeomal?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ne, cepat lah mandi eomma tunggu di bawah" seru heechul dan beranjak dari tempatnya duduk tadi.

"eomma" pekik kyuhyun saat heechul menyentuh knop pintu.

"wae?"

"apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu sebelum kita bertemu di rumah sakit?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ani, wae?"

"aniyo"

"emmm, cepatlah mandi eomma menunggumu di bawah"

"ne, eomma"

"ku harap bukan dia yang ada di dalam mimpiku"lirih kyuhyun saat sang eomma aka heechul menghilang di balik pintu.

^^OoO^^

Pagi hari yang cerah di sebuah kota di korea, seoul. Terlihat salah satu sekolah ternama di kota itu kini tengah ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang berdatangan di sekolah itu, SM High School. Sekolah menengah atas yang terkenal akan prestasi siswa-siswi nya dan juga berbagai bakat yang mereka miliki.

Sekolah itu kini telah ramai karena bel tanda masuk telah siswa-siswi berbondong-bondong masuk keruang masing-masing. Tak sedikit juga yang tengah berlari-lari karena takut para seosangnim yang mengajar di ruang kelas mereka datang terlebih dahulu.

contohnya seorang namja manis dengan di balut seragam sekolah dan sebuah ransel di pundaknya berlari cukup kencang di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi mengingat bel tanda masuk berbunyi sejak 3 menit yang lalu.

Namja itu berbelok ke kanan bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk senyuman saat ia dapat melihat pintu yang terbuat dari kayu yang di atasnya terdapat tulisan "Kelas X-1". Ia berdiri tegap di depan pintu lalu merapikan pakaianya yang acak-acakan salahkan saja hyungnya yang dengan seenak jidatnya meninggalkan nya begitu saja terpaksa ia haru naik bis ke sekolah.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya, ia dapat melihat namja paru baya tengah menatapnya tajam dan seluruh mata tertuju padanya di kelas itu membuat ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"mianhae, seongsangnim" saru namja itu lalu membungkuk badan nya.

Namja itu melangkahkan kaki nya menuju bangku milik nya, di sana ia dapat melihat chinggunya –sungmin, tengah menatapnya. Namja itu menaruh tasnya di meja dan bermaksud ingin duduk jika saja suara seosangnimnya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap seosangnimnya.

"Choi kyuhyun, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk duduk" seru seosangnim nya.

"tidak ada seosangnim" seru namja itu yang kita ketahui bernama kyuhyun.

"keluar" seru seosangnim nya dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya ke arah pintu.

"eh?"

"aku bilang keluar" teriak sang ingin mengambil resiko namja itu aka kyuhyun mengambil tasnya lalu melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari kelas.

Kyuhyun berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"bosan" sebuah kata yang terus terucap di bibir manisnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya dan sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya saat sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa mengusir ke bosanannya terlintas di otak cerdasnya.

Kyuhyun berbelok ke kiri lalu sebuah anak tangga tepat berada di depannya menjuntai ke atas sebagai penghubung ke atap sekolah. Yah! Itu yang menjadi tujuannya sekaran, sebuah tempat yang mungkin bisa mengusir kebosanannya, tampa membuang waktu ia menaiki anak tangga.

Tak lama kemudia ia telah sampai di depan sebuah pintu dan terdapat tulisan "di larang masuk", ia memutar knop pintu lalu membukanya tampa memperdulikan larangan itu.

Pada saat pintu terbuka lebar ia dapat melihat seorang namja yang memakai saragam yang sama dengan miliknya tengah membelakanginya, lelaki itu tetap membelakinginya saat kyuhyun berjalan mendekat, mungkin namja tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mendekat ke arahnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat berada di belakan namja itu, ia dapat melihat sebuah gitar di pangkuan namja itu.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan namja itu dari belakan.

Tiba-tiba namja itu memetik sinar dari gitar itu dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang entah mengapa terkesan menyanyat hati bagi yang mendengarnya.

**Chagawoon nuhui geun han madiga naui maeume dahke dwaesseul ddaenae noondongjaen nado moreuneun chokchokhan eeseul bagwool**

**Uhdisuh uhdduke jakkooman maethineunji nado moreujyo geunyang naega manhi apeun guhtman arayo ddeuguhwuhdduhn gaseumi juhmjuhm ssaneulhajyo**

**Mwuhrago malhajima, uhdduhke bootjabeulji nado moreugajjanha**

**Eoteoke nan eoteoke hajyo**

**Nanananana nanananana yoorichagedo nae noon wiedo eosseul maethyunne noonmool maethyunne jageun naetmooreul mandeunne**

**Uhdisun uhdduhkejakkooman maethineunji nado moreujyo geunnyang naega manhi apeun guhtman arayo ddeuguhwahdduhn gaseumi juhmjuhm ssaneulhajyo**

**Mwuhrago marhalji uhdduhke botbajeulji nado moreugejjanha**

**Eothokhe nan eothokhe hajyo**

**Noon gameumyuhn heulluh naerilgabwa hanaereul ollyuhbwado**

**Gyuhlgoogen mooghuhwujin noonmool han bangwooreul delkyubuhrigo marajji**

**Uhdduke**

**Dashin nahl bol soo uhbseumyuhn nan eothoke**

**Eothoke**

**Nael achimnado moreuge juhnwagi eh **

**Hwagi eh**

**Soni daheumhyun geuruhmyuhn naneun uhduhke**

**Nan uhddukharago**

**Wooseumyun nuhege joheun moseup namkigo shipun nuhreul bwajjiman**

**Gyuhlgoogen heulluh naeyuhjji**

Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya saat alunan lagu itu berhenti, entah mengapa ia merasa familiaf dengan lagu dan suara pemuda itu.

Puk

Puk

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan membuat namja itu terkejut dan secara otomatis ia langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang ada di belakannya, tapi ia tak kalah terkejutnya melihat seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekaran.

Tes

tes

kedua mata nya memanas dan tak lama kemudian cairan bening yang sedari tadi ia tahan saat menyanyi runtuh, mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya membentuk aliran kecil di pipinya.

"kenapa menangis, uljima, suaramu bagus aku suka sampai- sampai aku menangis mendengarnya" kyuhyun terkejut saat melihan namja itu menangis, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Namja itu diam, hanya air matanya yang ia biarkan mengalir tak ingin menghapusnya, kedua matanya terus menatap kyuhyun tampa berkedip membuat kyuhyun salah tingkah.

"apakah aku tidak bermimpi" batin namja itu.

5 menit telah berlalu tetapi namja itu terus menatap kyuhyun sedari tadi tampa berkedip membuat kyuhyun menjadi risih di tatap seperti itu.

"apa matanya tidak sakit menatapku terus dari tadi" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati pemuda itu "apa matamu tidak sakit menatapku terus dari tadi" tanya kyuhyun.

Diam!

"baiklah kalau kamu tidak mau bicara aku pergi dulu" kyuhyun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"kyuhyun-ah"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namja itu menyerukan namanya, ia berbalik menatap namja itu yang masih menatapnya.

"apa kau yang memanggilku?" tanya kyuhyun, merasa namja itu tak mau membuka suara akhirnya ia berbalik.

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"kyuniee" kyunhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap namja itu saat ia merasa namja itu menyerukan namanya.

"kau mengenalku?" tanya kyuhyun

Pukk

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat namja itu tiba-tiba memeluknya cukup erat membuat ia sesak,, "mianhae, bisa kah kau lepaskan pelukanmu? Sesak tau" kyuhyun berusaha melepas pelukan namja itu.

"aku bilang lepaskan, apa kau gila aku tidak mengenal mu" kyuhyun tetap berusaha melepas dekapan pemuda itu yang makin erat.

"kyuniee.. hisk..hisk.. kau kemana saja?..hisk.. hyung telah lama mencarimu" kyuhyun terdiam mendengar suara namja itu yang begitu lirih.

"jeomal..mianhae.. hisk maafkan hyung yang selalu menyakitimu.. hisk..."

"darimana dia tau nama ku" batin kyuhyun.

"jebal..hisk.. pulanglah kyuniee.. hyung sangat merindukanmu.. hisk"

bugg

"yak! Lepas, kau siapa aku tidak mengenal mu" kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana ia dapat mendorong namja itu hingga jatuh, tapi naas kepala namja itu membentur cukup keras di lantai membuat ia pingsang.

Kyuhyun mendekati namja itu dan mengoncangkan tubuhnya. "yakk! Gwenchana?, jangan membuatku takut,, hai palli irona" kyuhyun terus berusaha membangunkan namja tak di kenalnya itu. Ia semakin panik saat meliat cairan merah menetes dari kepala namja itu.

Brakkk

"apa yang terjadi"

TBC

**Ghamshamida bagi yang nungguin ff nie, sebelumnya Han ingin mintamaaf soalnya terjadi perubahan di ff nie, semula Han ingin buatnya frienship tapi tidak tau knp malah jadi gini, dan untuk namja misterius yg ada di chap ke 3 itu Han blm ungkapin namja itu cpa soalnya Han bingun, jadi Han mintam ma kalian utk pilih kira2 cpa changmin pa zhoumi? Pilihan terbanyak itulah yg akan jdi namja miterius itu. Dan gomawo bagi yg telah meluangkan waktu utk review jeomal ghamshamida dan utk chap 5 insya Allah bklan di updat jika reviewnya udah mencapai 100, sekalian Han jiga ingin buat ff baru..**

**^^Ghamshamida^^**

**Balasan review untuk chap kedua dan ketiga:**

**BlueAir02: **ne salam kenal juga, chingu juga bisa manggil aku eonni, saeng, atau Han. saya lahir tahun 1996. Yang nabrak kyuhyun itu Han juga ngk tau soalnya lagi bingung jadi menurut cinggu bagusnya cpa Changmin pa Zhoumi? Dan dialog trakhir itu emang kyuhyun. Dan soal umur yg paling tua ke bawah yaitu: lee teuk, yesung, kangin, ryewook, kibum yang terakhir udah di publis, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?

**QyuDev178**: iya tu emang kyuhyun, bdw chinggu ngk suka crt cnty yah? Mian jika ff nie mengecewakan, gomawo dah review, n review lagi yah

**fikyu** : cingu maunya kyuhyun bgaimana yg kalem, manja,pa yg ceria? Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**92Line**:mianhae jika ff nie mengecewakan, emang sihh semula emang mau.y bikin brothership tpi ngk tau knp mlah jadi begini sekali lagi jeommal mianhae, yg trakhir itu emang kyuhyun. Gomawo dah review,,, review lagi yah

**Cye: **ne ini dah dilanjut makasi udah mw review n review lagi yah

**minniechangkyu56: **aku juga ngk tau nie bklan jadi wonkyu, changkyu pa kyumin. Itu sih tergantung dari pilihan readers mw.y apa. Yg pilihan terbanyak itulah yg bakal saya ambil. Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Kris Fiance :** hy juga,, yg terakhir tu kyuhyun dan ini udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**GaemRa Kyu-Uke: **yg terakhir tu suara kyuhyun, ne kyuhyun bklan jadi uke di sini, mian jika ff nie lama di update, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Bee Kuikui** : apa kah udah lumayan panjang dan dapat feelnya?. Soal kyuhyun yg manggil sungmin hyun itu terjadi kesalahan jadi kyuhyun lebih tua dari sungmin. Dan lelaki yg tinggi tu Han juga ngk tau tergantung dari kalian maunya cpa zhoumi pa changmin, dan mian ngk bisa blslewat pm soalnya aku jarang masuk akun. Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Chairun:** yang ngomong ma leeteuk tu kyuhyun dan insya allah Han akan buat kyuhyun terancam tapi tidak sekaran mungkin chap 8, 9, atau 10. Nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**FiWonKyu0201: **wahhhh, alhamdulillah akhirnya ada juga yg nangis baca ff nie, aku udah lama berharap ada yg nangis baca nie ff dan hati2 loh ntar puasanya batal. Dan soal namja jangkun itu Han ngk tau tergantung dari pilihan kalian. Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Gyurievil:** eotte, apakah udah panjang dan kata2nya udah pas? Dan mianhae jika terjadi perubahan, semula Han ingin bkn brothership tpi ngk tau malah jadi gini, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**riekyumidwifi:** nie udah dilanjut gomawo da review n review lagi yah?:)

**simbangyuu**: apakah chap ke 4 ini masih banyak typo.y? gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Blackyuline: ne **kyu udah masuk kluarga choi, dan utk cha ke 4 ini kyuhyun dan hyungnya blm di pertemukan chap 5 baru di pertemukan, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Sfsclouds: **gomawo udah bersedia nungguin ff nie, ghamshamida udah review n review lagi yah

**Guest: **sebelumnya Han mau minta maaf soalnya nie ff bakalan ada romance nya dan Han jg ngk tau npa bisa jadi gini, pdahal semula author ingin bkin brothersip, dan gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**EvMar: **eonnie?emangnya chinggu klahiran brp?Klw sy klahiran 96 jadi ada kemungkinan sy lebih muda dari chinggu,dan mianhae han ngk bisa update kilat. Gomawodah review n review lagi yah?:)

**Rusuh:** gpp klw readernya bawel asal jgn bass, dan gomawo atas sarannya Han akan lebih memperhatikan dulu bru update, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**cye** :ne yg manggil tu emang hyungnya n maaf klw kelamaan updatenya. Dan gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**kyuqie**: niee udah di lanjut eotte apakah masih banyak typonya? Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**fikyu**:ne mian jika partnya kyuhyun dikin Han akan lebih usahain partnya kyuhyun makin banyak . gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**Ns**: ne ini udah dlanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**Guest**: gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**Viola: **gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**92Line :**ne Han udah usahain buat hyungdulnya kyuhyun menyenyesal, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**Kyuseon**: gomawo chinggu atas sarannya Han usahain akan masukin sarannya chingu, sekali lagi ghamshamida, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Kris Fiance**: ne, amin mudah2an beda dari yg lainnya, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Ns**: ne yg manggil hyungnya kyu, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Marcia Rena:** apakah chap ke 4 ini udah dpt feelnya? Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Wonkyufa: **mian jika updatenya terlalu lame, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah?:)

**Dewiangel:** gomawo udah mau jdi reader n review, jgn lupa review lagi yah

**Sfsclouds: **gomawo udah mw review lagi, jgn lupa review lagi yah?:)

**GaemRa kyu-Uke: **nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Riekyumidwife: **ne ada kemungkinan ini bl, gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Fiwonkyu0201: **ne eomma-ppa siwon hanchul gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Aiiu: **nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Chairun: **apakah chap ke 4 nie masih kecepatan alurnya? Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Gyurievil: **apakah alurnya masih kecepatan di chap 4 nie? Gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Blackyuline: **gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**QyuDev178: **nie, udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Simbagyuu: **nie udah dilanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Hanbagyu WKS and snom SBS: **gpp jika bru review, nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review n review lagi yah

**Review lagi yah?**

**Ghamshamida chingudul**


	5. Chapter 5

**^^mianhae kyuhyun-ah^^**

**^^happy reading^^**

"darimana dia tau nama ku" batin kyuhyun.

"jebal..hisk.. pulanglah kyuniee.. hyung sangat merindukanmu.. hisk"

bugg

"yak! Lepas, kau siapa aku tidak mengenal mu" kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya dan entah dapat kekuatan dari mana ia dapat mendorong namja itu hingga jatuh, tapi naas kepala namja itu membentur cukup keras di lantai membuat ia pingsang.

Kyuhyun mendekati namja itu dan mengoncangkan tubuhnya. "yakk! Gwenchana?, jangan membuatku takut,, hai palli irona" kyuhyun terus berusaha membangunkan namja tak di kenalnya itu. Ia semakin panik saat meliat cairan merah menetes dari kepala namja itu.

Brakkk

"apa yang terjadi"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari balik pintu yang sebelumnya pintu itu telah di buka secara paksa membuat pintu itu rusak. Namja itu melangkah mendekati kyuhyun dan seorang namja yang pingsang di sampingnya.

"siwon hyung" seru kyuhyun saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"apa yang terjadi" tanya siwon.

"tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku, lalu tampa sengaja aku mendorongnya" seru kyuhyun cemas.

"eotteokhe?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat siwon mengecek keadaan namja itu.

"hyung juga tidak tau, kita bawa saja ke UKS" seru siwon tak kalah paniknya.

Siwon mengambil alih tubuh pemudah itu dan mengendongnya di atas punggung kekearnya. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu kyuhyun dan siwon melangkahkan kakinya menurungi tangga, tak menghiraukan tetesan dara membasahi seragamnya.

Sesampainya di UKS siwon langsung membaringkan tubuh namja itu di sebuah ranjang kecil, "ada apa dengannya" tanya seorang yeoja berpakaian putih saat siwon telah membaringkan namja itu.

Siwon dan kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu yang tengah mengobati luka di kepala namja itu dengan serus tidak menghiroukan pertanyaan yeoja itu.

"eotteokhe" tanya siwon saat yeoja itu selesai mengobati luka namja itu.

"yesung-ssi, tidak apa-apa" seru yeoja itu dengan ramah.

"yesung?" tanya kyuhyun pada diri sendiri, ia merasa sangan familiar dengan nama itu tetapi ia langsung menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas tidak lama lagi bel akan berbunyi, biar saya yang menjaganya" seru yeoja itu memperingati.

"ne, ghamsamida yuri-ssi" ucap siwon dan kyuhyun bersamaan lalu keluar dari ruang itu.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah kyuhyun dan siwon terus bercangkrama, "itu semua gara-gara hyung yang dengan seenak jidat meninggal kan ku di rumah jadi begini deh jadinya" ujar kyuhyun dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"mianhae, abisnya kau lama sekali jadi hyung tinggalin saja" seru siwon. "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa di atap sekolah bersama dengan yesung-ssi?" tanya siwon mengalih kan pembicaraan.

"ahh! Itu seosangnim melarangku masuk kekelas jadi karena bosan jadi aku naik ke atap sekolah tapi malah bertemu dengan namja itu" seru kyuhyun yang hanya di jawab dengan "ohh" oleh siwon.

"apa kau mengenal namja tadi?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ne, di sekelas dengan ku, wae"

"ani"

pimbicaraan itu pun berakhir saat siwon telah sampai di kelas nya terlebih dahulu, membuat kyuhyun harus berjalan seorang diri menuju kelasnya.

^^Han Eun Ae^^

"eunggh" erang seorang namja yang baru saja bangun dari pingsang nya, namja itu menduduk kan dirinya dan sesekali ia meringis saat kepala nya berdenyut-denyut.

"ehh, kau sudah bangun yesung-ssi?" seru seorang yeoja berpakaian putih di sampingnya.

"ini di mana?" tanya yesung sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"kau ada di ruang UKS, tadi siwon-ssi dan dongsaengnya yang membawamu kesini"

"dongsaeng"

"ne, siwon-ssi mempunyai dongsaeng, wae?" tanya yuri.

"ani, hanya saja aku baru tau kalau ia mempunyai dongsang" ujarnya tersenyum kecut padahal ia sangat berharap jika pemuda yang di temuinya tadi adalah dongsangnya.

"sebaiknya kau pulang aku sudah menghubungi dongsaeng mu untuk menjemputmu"

"ne, ghamshamida yuri-ssi"

"ceonma, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini"

"ahh, itu karena aku berharap bisa menemukan dongsangku yang dulu hilang"

"aku sungguh prihatin, semoga kau segera menemukan dongsaengmu yang hilang itu"

"ne"

Brakk

"hyung, gwenchana" tiba-tiba seorang namja muncul dari balik pintu membuat suasa yang dulunya hening menjadi ribut seketika.

Namja itu mendekati yesung yang tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang dan mengecek keadaan hyungnya tersebut.

"gwenchana" ujar yesung meyakin kan dongsaengnya jika ia baik-baik saja.

"kenapa bisa jadi begini" tanya dongsangnya-ryewook.

"ini salah hyung sendiri, tadi hyung bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan uri kyuniee, lalu aku memeluknya secara tiba-tiba, mungkin karena terkejut ia langsung mendorongku hingga begini" ujarnya.

"sebaika nya kita pulang hyung"

"ne"

Ryewook pun membantu siwon berdiri, memapahnya menuju tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya setelah ia berpamitan kepada yuri.

Sesampainya mereka di kediaman KIM mereka langsung menuju ke ruang tengah, sesampainya mereka di ruang tengah mereka bisa meliah hyung tertua mereka- leeteuk duduk di sebuah sofa sambil menonton tv.

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa kepala mu bisa di perban?" tanya leeteuk kepada yesung, saat yesung dan ryewook duduk sebuah sofa yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sofa yang di duduki leeteuk.

"tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip dengan uri kyunnie"

"mwo! jeongmal" pekik leeteuk senang,.

"ne, tapi-" yesung mengantungkan ucapannya dan menatap hyungnya- leeteuk, jujur saja ia merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ucpannya saat melihat hyungnya terlihat sangat senang, ia takut membuat hyungnya itu merasa sedih atau pun kecewa. "tapi dia tidak mengenalku" lanjutnya.

"benarkah" seru leeteuk yang hanya di setujui oleh dongsaengnya dengan anggukan.

"kita bahas masalah ini nanti malam saja" gumam leeteuk.

"ne, hyung" pekik yesung dan ryewook bersamaan.

^^malah hari di kediaman KIM^^

Semuanya telah berkumpul di ruang tengah saat hyung tertua mereka menyuruh mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah sebab sesuatu ingin membicarakan, ryewook duduk di samping yesung, di depannya terdapat kangin dan kibum, sedangkan hyung tertua mereka duduk di sebuah sofa seorang diri yang sejajar dengan sebuah meja yang ada di tengah.

"tadi yesung bertemu seseorang yang mirip dengan uri kyunnie di sekolahnya" seru leeteuk memulai pimbacaraan mereka.

"jeongmal" seru kangin dan kibum serempak dan di anggu ki oleh yesung dan ryewook sedangkan leeteuk hanya diam.

"aku juga pernah melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan uri kyunnie" seru kibum.

"jeongmal" tekik yesung, ryewook dan kangin serempak sedang kan leeteuk hanya diam soalnya kibum telah memberitahukannya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"waktu itu aku ingin menemuainya tapi ia keburu pergi dengan seseorang"gumam kibum.

"mungkin orang yang bersamanya itu Choi siwon, hyungnya" seru yesung.

"maksudmu putra keluarga Choi, yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar di seoul?" Seru kangin memastikan dan di angguki oleh yesung.

"bukankah keluarga Choi itu hanya memiliki satu putra yaitu siwon?" tanya ryewook.

"aku kira juga begitu, tapi seseorang mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia mempunyai dongsaeng"

"sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, kita harus menyelidikinya" gumam leeteuk dan di angguki oleh yang lain nya.

"ryewook, kangin dan kibum, kalian harus pindah ke SM High School"

"ne, hyung"

^^Han Eun Ae^^

Pagi hari yang cerah di SM High School telah ramai oleh siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang, kebanyakan dari mereka membicarakan tentang tiga namja murid baru pindah ke sekolah mereka. Tak terkecuali seorang namja berambut ikal dan seorang namja bergigi kelinci tengah membicarakan tiga murid baru itu.

"ku dengar ada tiga siswa yang akan pindah ke sekolah ini" seru namja bergigi kelinci.

"jeomal" gumam namja berambut ikal.

"ne, katanya sih! Mereka pindahan dari Junior High School dua orang dan Senior High School satu orang"

"jinja"

"ku dengar-dengar sih mereka bersaudara, dan tampan-tampan lagi"

"aku ingin melihatnya"

"nado, aku juga ingin sekali melihatnya"

Bel tanda masuk pun terdengar membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi berbondong-bondong memasuki kelasnya masing-masing begitu pun dengan dua namja tadi, mereka pun mendudukkan diri mereka ke bangku masing-masing siap untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran.

Setelah empat jam berlalu akhirnya bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi membuat siswa-siswi berbonddong-bongdong keluar dari ruangannya masing masing menuju tempat pengisian tenaga alias kantin.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin tengah menyantap makanan nya masing-masing dalam diam saat seseorang yang tak di kenal menarik kursi yang ada di samping kyuhyun menimbulkan bunnyi 'kreek' tampa seijinya.

"mianhae, bisakah aku duduk di sini soalnya sudah tidak ada lagi tempat" seru namja itu ramah.

Namja itu pun mendudukkan dirinya saat sungmin dan kyuhyun telah memberikannya ijin. "apa kau tidak mengenal ku" tanya namja itu kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah namja itu dengan saksama, tak lama kemudia kedua pipinya memerah saat mengingat namja yang ada di hadapannya, dengan ragu ia pun menganggukan kepalanya.

"waktu itu kita belum kenalan kan?" tanya namja itu.

"ne"

"chenen shim changmin inmida" namja itu aka changmin mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh tangan hangat kyuhyun lalu berkata "Choi kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun terus menundukkan kepalanya karena malu sedangkan changmin terus memperhatikan lekukan wajah kyuhyun dengan saksama, tak taukah mereka kalau sedari tadi seseorang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan cemburu sekaligus kesal karena merasa tak di anggap keberadaannya.

"enheem" deheman sungmin membuat mereka berdua menatap ke arahnya.

"aeh! mian chenen changmin inmida" ujar changmin memperkenal kan diri kepada sungming tampa mengulur kan tangannya.

"sungmin" ujar sungmin ketus.

"ahh! Mian aku ingin ke toilet dulu" ujar kyuhyun saat merasa ingin buang air kecil. Setelah mendapatkan persatujuan dari kedua sahabatnya akhirnya ia pun melangkah kan kakinya menuju toilet yang lumayan jauh dari kantin.

Di perjalanan menuju toilet kyuhyun sesekali menyapa seserang yang di lewatinya, hingga akhirnya ia berbelok ke kekanan tapi naas seseorang menabraknya membuat ia terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin.

Bugk

"**minggir kau menghalangi jalanku, bodoh"**

"**cih, dasar pembunuh"**

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepalanya saat ia melihat seseorang yang menabrak nya, seorang namja yang tidak di kenalinya sebab wajah namja itu hanya samar-samar, mendorong seorang namja yang di yakininya adalah dirinya sendiri mencaci maki dirinya dan membentak nya, bayangan itu terus berputar bagaikan sebuah filem, membuat kepalanya sakit.

"**cih, dasar pembunuh"**

"argh" ringisnya sambil memegang kedua telinganya dan menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, berharap suara-suara itu tak dapat ia dengar ataupun melihatnya.

"aku bukan pembunuh" racau kyuhyun berkali-kali membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana menjadi penasaran akhirnya mendekati kyuhyun dan pemuda yang menabrak nya.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana menatap heran ke arah kyuhyun, orang yang menabrak kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan terkejut, tersirat kebahagiaan saat melihat kyuhyun sekaligus terkejut akan apa yang di lihatnya.

Pemuda itu bermaksud ingin memeluk tubuh rapuh itu tepi tubuhnya tak sependapat dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, kakinya seolah kaku tak ingin bergerak. Jadilah ia hanya bisa menatap tubuh rapuh itu.

"hentikan aku bukan pembunuh" kyuhyun terus berteriak histeris tak pedulikan orang-orang yang menatap ke arahnya.

^^Han Eun Ae^^

"hyung, terjadi sesuatu" tiba-tiba seseorang namja datang dari balik pintu membuat siwon yang tengah fokus menatap ke arah layar komputer beralih melihat ke arah pemuda itu.

"wae?"

"hyung, kyuhyun-"

"apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun" tanya siwon panik saat pemuda yan memanggilnya hyung itu menyebut-nyebut nama dongsangnya- kyuhyun.

"aku juga tidak tau, kyuhyun terus berteriak histeris di dekat toilet"

"mwo"

"sebaiknya kau kesana"

"ne, gomawo henry-ah"

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih siwon langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke tempat yang sudah di katakan oleh temannya.

"semoga kau baik-baik saja kyuhyun-ah" siwon terus berdoa di sepanjang koridor sekolah,tak lama kemudia ia dapat melihat dongsaengnya-kyuhyun tengah terduduk di lantai berteriak histeris menutup kedua telinganya dan beberapa orang yang berada di sana mengerubungi tubuh kyuhyun dan seorang namja yang baru di kenalnya tadi pagi berdiri di depan dongsangnya tengah menatap ke arah dongsaengnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Siwon berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kyuhyun yang masih menutup mata dan telinganya. Ia ulurkan kedua tangannya melepas kedua tangan dongsangnya danri kedua telinganya.

"kyuhyun-ah gwenchana" tanya siwon saat kyuhyun mulai menatapnya.

"aku bukan pembunuh" ucapnya lirih sambil sesekali terisak, siwon yang tak tahan melihat dongsaenga bersedih akhirnya ia mendekap erat tubuh rapuh dongsangnya memberikan sejuta kehangatan dan kenyamanan untuk dongsaengnya.

"ne, kau bukan pembunuh" seru siwon berusaha membuat dongsangnya tenang.

"aku takut hyung" ujar kyuhyun.

"jangan takut, hyung ada di sini" siwon terus berucap menenangkan.

"kita pulang, ne?" gumam siwon dan hanya di setujui dengan anggukan dari dongsaeng nya.

Siwon mengangkat kyuhyun di atas pundaknya, orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka mundur untuk meberi siwon jalan.

Semuanya pun bubar saat siwon dan kyuhyun menghilang di pengelihatan mereka, kecuali seorang namja yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung menyaksikan adik kecilnya menangis di pelukan seseorang.

Setetas demi setetes air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya membentuk sebuah aliran kecil di kedua pipinya.

Namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan membiarka tubuhnya merosot kebawah, memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis seorang diri.

"mianhae kyuhyun-ah"

TBC

**Hello yerobun, mian ngk bisa balas reiewnya satu-satu, reviewnya bakalan di balas di chap ke 6 jadi jagan bosan-bosan untuk mereview fic ku yah?**

**Semula Han ingin publis fic ini klw reviewnya udah mencapai 100 tapi ngk jadi soalnya Han ingin publis ff baru jadi sekalian fic ini di update juga. Dan untuk chap ke 6 mungkin agak lama updatenya.**

**Review lagi yah?**


	6. Chapter 6

^^happiy reaing^^

Setetas demi setetes air mata itu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya membentuk sebuah aliran kecil di kedua pipinya.

Namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dan membiarka tubuhnya merosot kebawah, memeluk kedua lututnya dan menangis seorang diri.

"mianhae kyuhyun-ah"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Brakkkk

Pranggg...

Suara demi suara yang memekikkan telinga terus terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah bergaya moderen itu, suara barang barang yang di lempar dengan sangat tidak ber-pri bendaan itu sangat mendominasi rumah tersebut, tidak hanya benda tersebut tapi jika di dengar lebih lagi suara bentakan demi bentakan atau pun suara triakan sangat menggema di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat berantakan oleh benda – benda yang berserakan di lantai bahkan pecah di lantai.

Terlihat dua orang di ruang tengah iitu, saling menatap dengan tetapan marah, benci dan tak bersahabat. Seorang namja kekar dan seorang yeoja cantik tengah berada dalam pertengkaran sengit, tak memperdulikan jika nantinya para tetangga mendengar teriakan mereka.

" eomma hisk... " semuah isakan lolos dari bibir seorang anak kecil yang berumuran lima dahun di bawah anak tangga menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya bertengkar sengit.

Bgitupun dengan kelima anaknya yang berada di dekat pintu kamar mereka masing – masing.

"katakan yang sebenarnya kyuhyun anak siapa?" tanya namja kekar itu kepada sang istri.

"dia anak mu" seru yeoja cantik itu.

"gojimal"

"aku tidak bohong"

"kau pikir aku tidak tau apa yang telah kau lakukan di belakan ku haaah! Aku tau kau berselingkuh dengannya kan? Selama ini aku hanya diam melihat mu berselingkuh karena aku yakin kau bisa berubah, tapi apa kau tak pernah berubah, aku sudah muak melihat kalian"

Yeoja cantik itu menutup kedua matanya dan setetes air mata jatuh di pelupuk matanya, dengan perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap suaminya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"apa yang kau katakan itu memang benar, kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandungmu dia adalah anak ku dengan dia" bibirnya bergetar saat mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"neo"

"mianhae"

"keluar kau dari rumah ku, jangan pernah menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini lagi"

"baik jika itu maumu, aku akan pergi selamat tinggal" yeoja cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah.

Namja kecil yang berada di bawah anak tangga melihat sang eomma yang keluar dari rumah keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari mengejar eommanya.

"eomma" pangilnya

Eommanya berbalik, dan keyuhyun dapat melihat sang eomma yang menangis.

"eomma mau kemana?" tanya anak kecil itu sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sebab ibunya lebih tinggi darinya.

"eomma harus pergi, kyuhyun-ah"

"kemana? Kyu mau ikut sama eomma"

"tidak kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak boleh ikut,tetaplah berada di sini bersama dengan hyung mu"

"tapi, kyu ingin ikut sama eomma"

"tidak bisa, kyuhyun-ah"

"pokoknya kyu mau ikut eomma"

"tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut dengan ku" yeoja itu mendorong kyuhyun dengan sangat keras membuat kyuhyun kecil terjatuh dan buru – buru masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukannya.

Kyuhyun kecil yang melihat mobil yang di kendarai eommanya berjalan, cepat – cepat ia berdiri dan mengejar mobil yang di kendarai eommanya.

"eommma"

"eomma, jangan pergi"

"jangan tinggalkan kyu"

Seru kyuhyun kecil sambil mengejar eommanya, dan tiba – tiba ia tersandung batu membuat ia terjatuh.

Dan pada saat ia menatap kedepan mobil yang di kendarai eommanya telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"eommmmmmma, jangan hisk... pergi hiskk.."

"kyu ingin hisk.. ikut hisk..."

Langit yang semula cerah kini menjadi mendung lalu Setetes demi setets air turun dari langit dan tak lama kemudian air hujan itu makin deras begitupun dengan tangis kyuhyun kecil yang makin karas, bagaikan langit yang turut bersedih akan kehilang eomma bagi kyuhyun.

"eomma" lirihnya.

Dua jam telah berlalu namun kyuhyun kecil sepertinya enggan untuk meninggalkan tempatnya, tubuh basah oleh guyuran air hujan yang telah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

"eomma" lirihnya lagi lalu kyuhyun kecil berdiri dan berjalan dengan tertati – tatih untuk pulang kerumah.

Sesampainya ia di depan rumah ia mulai masuk kedalam rumah dan bagaikan tersambar petir dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekaran.

"appa" lirihnya.

Kyuhyun kecil menatap seorang namja kekar itu dengan mata yang memerah, ia melangkah kan kakinya mendekati namja paruh baya yang kini telah terbujur kaku di lantai.

Di terus berusaha untuk menyakin kan dirinya dengan apa yang di lihatnya itu hanya lah mimpi, tapi apa boleh buat, walaupun berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah mimpi tapi tetap ia tak akan bisa karena apa yang di lihatnya ini adalah nyata.

Appanya telah tiada.

Seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi kini telah tiada.

Semuanya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Eomma dan appanya pergi meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun kecil mendekati appanya yang telah terbujur kaku itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"appa" lirihnya.

"untuk apa kau kemari" ujar seseorang yang berstasus sebagai hyungnya di rumah itu kini tengah mentapnya dengan tatapan benci.

"bukankah seharusnya kau ikut dengan wanita itu" ujar salah satu hyungnya yang lain.

"hyung" lirih kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hyungnya telah berubah 180 derajat, yang dulunya selalu menatanya hangat kini telah menatapnya sengit dan tajam.

"dasar, pembunuh"

"ini semua gara – gara kamu, eomma minanggalkan appa itu semua karena mu, kau yang membuat mereka bertengkar, dan sekarang appa meninggal karena mu"

"gara – gara kamu appa dan eomma meninggalkan kita"

"kau pembunuh"

"hyung" hanya satu kata yang bisa ia keluarkan yaitu hanya kata hyung, walaupun ia masih sangat kecil tetapi ia dapat mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan oleh hyungnya.

"jangan panggil kami hyung, karena kami bukan hyungmu, apa kau tidak dengar yang di katakan eomma dan appa? Kau bukan dongsang kami"

"pergi dari sini, kimi tidak ingin tinggal bersama dengan seorang pembunuh"

Kelima hyung nya terus mencaci maki kyuhyun kecil tak memperdulikan jika perbuatan mereka telah menimbulkan lika – lika kecil di hati kyuhyun

"aku bukan pembunuh" lirih kyuhyun.

"ck! Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh"

"hentikan"

"dasar pembunuh"

"aku... aku.. bukan pemunuh"

"kau masih ingin menyangkalnya hahhh! Kau telah membunuh appa"

"bukan..." kyuhyun terus memundurkan langkahnya dan menutup kedua telinganya tak ingin mendengak kata – kata hyungnya yang mulai menorehkan luka di hatinya.

"kau pembunuh"

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUHHHHH"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUHHHHH"

Kedua matanya terbuka secara tiba - tiba menampilkan onix kelamnya yang telah tertutup selama dua hari ini, keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya begitupun dengan deru nafasnya yang tak teratur membuat yang ada di sana menjadi sangat khewatir akan keadaan putra angkat nya itu.

"kyuhyun-ah, gwenchana?" tanya tersirat ke khewatiran dari pancaran matanya, tapi tak ada jawaban dari sang anak membuat ia makin khawatir.

"eomma, pangilkan dokter dulu" ujar lalu berlalu meningalkan sang anak sendirian.

Tak lama kemudian datang bersama dengan seorang dokter.

"sebaiknya nyonya menunggu di luar saja" ujar dokter itu kepada yang langsung di turuti oleh .

menunggu di luar dengan perasaan cemas akan keadan sang anak angkatnya itu, tak lama kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang inap kyuhyun.

"bagaimana keadaanya dok" tanya cemas.

"tenanglah, anak anda tidak apa – apa, dia begitu karena mungkin ia mulai mengingat sesuatu, tapi sebaiknya dia tak usah mengingat masa lalu nya sebab saya khewatir akan ke adaan mentalnya" ujar dokter itu panjang lebar.

hanya diam menanggapi perkataan dokter itu, karena tak ada jawaban dari akhirnya sang dokter memutuskan untuk pergi.

"saya ke ruangan ku dulu jika terjadi sesuatu, beritahukan saja kepadaku" ujar dokter itu lalu meninggalkan .

membuka puntu ruang inap kyuhyun, saat ia di dalam ia dapat melihat putranya yang tengah tertidur dengan sangat damai mingkin pengaruh dari obat bius yang di berikan dokter tadi.

Ia duduk di samping ranjang kyuhyun dan memengang tangan kanan anaknya yang tidak tertancap oleh selang infus dengan lembut.

"apakah masa lalu mu sungguh menyakitkan hingga membuat mu seperti ini kyuhyun-ah" batin .

"dulu aku juga mempunyai seorang anak yang memiliki nama sepertimu, tapi sekarang aku tidak tidak tau dia di mana, jika ia masih hidup mungkin ia seumuran denganmu" batinya lagi saat mengingat masa lalunya yang dengan teganya ia meninggalkan anaknya.

Tak taukah kau jika anak yang telah kau tinggalkan itu adalah anak yang ada di depanmu, seorang anak yang telah kau lukai, menorehkan sebuah luka mendalam di hatinya. Dan taukah kau jika ia sendirian di bumi ini saat kau meninggalkannya, semua orang membencinya hanya karena ia terlahir oleh hubungan gelap mu, kau kemana saja selama ini saat ia membutuhkanmu, ia sangat membutuhkan mu.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

"jinjja, kyu masuk rumah sakit saat insidan dua hari yang lalu itu?" ujar seseorang yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar dari saudaranya itu.

"ne"

"ini salahku, aku tak tau jika ia akan lewat, jadi tampa sengaja aku menabraknya" ujar seseorang lainnya dengan nada yang sangat menyesal.

"tapi ada yang aneh dengan kyu, ia melupankan kita, lalu sepertinya ia sangat trauma saat melihat kita"

"ia yah?"

"emmmm, ngomong – ngomong kalian tidak ingin menjenguk kyunnie di rumah sakit"

"dasar pabo, aku kan sudah mengatakan jika kyu sanagat ketakutan dan histeris saat melihat kita"

"tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya di atap sekolah ia tidak ketakutan apalagi histeris saat melihatku, ia hanya menatap ku seperti orang asing baginya"

"kalau begitu hyung saja yang pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat ke adaan kyunnie, dan mencari tau kenapa ia bisa melupakan kita"

"baiklah aku akan kerumah sakit saat jam pulanh sekolah, tapi bagai mana dengan teukkie hyung apakah kita perlu memberi tahukannya tentang kejadian ini?"

"ani, teukkie hyung tak boleh tau tentang ini, apa lagi dengan keadaannya yang tidak stebil itu.

Tiba tiba bel tanda waktu istirahat telah habis membuat mereka ber empat meninggalkan tempatnya menuju ke kelas masing – masing.

Tampa disadari oleh ke empat orang bersaudara itu, ternyata sedari tadi seorang namja bak tiang listrik mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari awal.

"jadi kyunnie ada di rumah sakit pantasan aku tak pernah melihatnya"

TBC

Anyong hanseyo yeorobon, mian baru bisa update abisnya tungas sekolah menumpuk, apalagi eomma pergi ke luar kota akhirnya author yang bertugas mengurusi rumah.

Langsung aja yah balasan review untuk chapter 5 dan 4, mian jika balasannya tidak nyambung atau taksesuai dengan keinginan kalian sekali lagi mianhae.

**yayaELF Sparkyu** 7/31/13 . chapter 5

LANJUT CHINGUUUUUUUUUUUUUU= Nie udah di lanjatut gomawo dah review dan review lagiyay?

**Kyuhyuk07**8/2/13 . chapter 5

wkwkwkwk ..  
tbkan q bnr ..  
yg dtbrk kyuhyun adlh changmin ..  
hahahaha ..  
wlw saaiiaa tidah mreview ff u chingguu-aahh ..  
lanjut ne ..=nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**sfsclouds **8/2/13 . chapter 5

wah trnyata itu changmin...  
aku jamin itu pasti slah satu hyung.a kyu. kapan kyu sembuh dri amnesia.a?  
trus gmn reaksi hyungdeul kalo tau kyu amnesia.  
lanjut pokok.a... aku tunggu. semangaaat.= jika kyu udah mengingat semuanya tu pertanda jika ff nie segerah tamat, gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**GaemRa Kyu-Uke** 7/31/13 . chapter 5

Bagus thor! cuma ada sedikit typo.. update ASAP ne? :D= mian ngk bisa update asap soalnya banyak tugas yang menumpuk, dan untuk typo.y mian author ngk bisa ngilangin tiponya, walaupun di baca ulang2 dan di teliti lebih detail tapi tetap saja ada typonya yang bertebaran. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Gyurievil **7/30/13 . chapter 5

kya... udah mulai inget... asikkkkk= gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**chairun** 7/30/13 . chapter 5

Ohh itu yesung tohh...  
Trusss ingatan kyunya bakal pulih cepet apa lambat?  
Rada bingung sama urutan umurnya ._.a  
Di tunggu next chapnyaa  
Semangat authornya nulisnya..= jika kyu udah mulai ingtat tu bertanda fic ini bakalan tamat, jadi kesimpulannya kyu akan mengingat semuanya di chap terakhir. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**92Line** 7/28/13 . chapter 5

.ayoo..ayooo.. Dilanjut cingu,, mkin penasaran,, kyu udah mulai inget tuh kya'a,, mudah"an ga trlalu cpet inget'a,, jd pngen menyiksa hyungdeul'a dlu,, Hahaha/Evil Laugh/ ditungu ya next chap'a..= nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Kris Fiance** 7/28/13 . chapter 5

Huwaaaaa hari ini aku baca 2 chapter ff ini, kasian kyuhyun :( kyuhyun gak inget sama kakak-kakaknya, tapi kalo boleh disarankan kalo mau bertambah seru, salah satu kakaknya kyuhyun tetep gak suka sama kyu walaupun kyu udah menghilang (?) Piss thor '-'v

Hahaha itu sih pendapatku saja, gak mau juga gak papa keep writing=mianhae author ngk bisa ambil saran dari chingu mianhae, soalnya author ingin menamatin fic ini secepatnya. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**riekyumidwife **7/28/13 . chapter 5

Cie cie kayaknya ada yg saling taksir neh #cough /lirik changkyu/  
Trus ada yg jealous neh /lirik sungmin/  
Gomawo bwt author akhrnya chwang yg jadi namja tiang listrik /poppo author/  
Yasudah chap depan dtunggu ya :)=/poppo chingu juga deh biar adil/ ini udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**FiWonKyu0201** 7/28/13 . chapter 5

TnT'  
kyukyu, andwe! Jgn sampe kyukyu gila...  
Ditunggu next chapnya=kyu tak akan ku buat gila kok soalnya author sayang kyu hehehe, nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**QyuDev178** 7/28/13 . chapter 5

kyu jd trauma y? ga nygka klrga kim brkmpl sma dsna!  
sungmin cmburu krn dicuekin pa gmn nieh?!=di cuaekin ajadeh, mulanya author ingin buat sungmin suka ma kyu tapi ngk jadi soalnya author ingin menamatin fic ini secepatnya. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Blackyuline** 7/28/13 . chapter 5

Aiguuuu itu siapa yg nabrak kyu?  
Waah kayanya bentar lagi kiyu ingat nii, tapi jangan cepet cepet ya thor (?) Btw next dipanjangin *slap=mian author ngk bisa panjangin lagi nie udah mencapai batas author nulis. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**yuran212** 7/23/13 . chapter 4

loch...loch...  
kok kanker na balik lagi sik padahal kan kyukyu na uda hidup senang lg ma hyung2 na...  
smga kali ni kyukyu jg bs sembuh...  
kyukyu fighting!

ff na bagus bgt chingu d tunggu lanjutan crt na ych=kok kyuhyun yang di beri semangat harisnya kan author boan kyu*cemburu*. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**fikyu** 7/23/13 . chapter 4

kyuhyun jadi apa aja aku suka koq chingu..  
zhoumi kyanya lebih cocok tapi terserah author aja deh..  
ditunggu ya lanjutannya= nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**QyuDev178 **7/25/13 . chapter 4

bysay q g ska crt klo kyu dpt pran sdh!  
jd iktan sdh sih!  
lnjt chingu... q pnsran td sap?= nie udah di lanjut goawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**chairun** 7/24/13 . chapter 4

Cowo itu ryeowook kah?  
Yg buka pintu siapa ya?

Mungkin namja misteriusnya changmin aja.  
Oke di tunggu next chapnya yaa  
Semangat authronya nulisnya=nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Gues**t 7/21/13 . chapter 4

hmmmm...kenapa hyungdeul cepat bertemu dg kyuni? Aku harap pairingnya wonkyu...hmmm... Bingung mau kasih saran apa lagi...hwaiting _=nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**92Line **7/20/13 . chapter 4

:TtaaaDdaaaaa... Aq review lg nih,, hahaha,, aq tetep suka kok ff cingu, yg pntingkan ada sntuhan brothership'a,, hahaha,, Ommo yg trkhr itu knpa bsa smpe pingsan? Pke bdrah pula? Waaaaahh,, kyu drong'a pke tenaga dalam ya..? Hhahaha keep writing cingu..!=gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**cye** 7/20/13 . chapter 4

Wahhh...siapa yg kyu drong tdi sbnrnya?  
Kepo nihh...!  
Q pilih changmin aja dehh...  
Ayo lnjutttttt...=nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?/?

**kyuqie** 7/20/13 . chapter 4

pria misterius changmin z.  
knpa sungmin oppa cma jdi chingunya kyupa z sich...  
jadiin pacaranya jga dong chingu...=mian soalnya author ngk bisa jadiin sumngmin pacaran ma ku. Gomawo dah reviw dan review lagi yah?

**zi** 7/20/13 . chapter 4

chingu... ini ff full brothership n family kn dan no romance? jebal chingu... bwtlah ffni just full brothership n family... hehehe  
HWAITING!fic nie ada unsur romance.y, tapi jgn khawatir soalnya fic ni akan lebih ke famiy dan frienship ketimbang romance. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Ns** 7/20/13 . chapter 4

Kenapa di ubah itu td siapa yang main gitar= yang main gitar yesung. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Gyurievil** 7/21/13 . chapter 4

teukppa kyk depresi gt y. kasihan juga jadinya. kyuppa ayo cpet ingt kasihan hyungdeulnya...=gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**riekyumindwife**7/21/13 . chapter 4

changmin aja ya? jebal?  
*ketauan klo changkyu shipper*= gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**GaemRa Kyu-Uke** 7/21/13 . chapter 4

Bagus thor..  
Lanjut, update asap ne?= mian ngk bisa update asap. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Cho Ai lyn **7/21/13 . chapter 4

Aku kira ini brothership.  
Dan aku kira namja misterius itu Changmin XD  
Lanjut seru kok ceritanya, dan untuk namja yang pingsan itu apakah dia Ryeowook ?=gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Fiwonkyu0201 **7/21/13 . chapter 4

Changmin changmin changmin changmin changmin changmin! Nah, aq udah request ckup bnyak kan? HeheXD  
Yg maen gtar cpa? Penasaran! Gmana nasib kyukyu stelah ini? Eotteokhae?  
Ditunggu kelanjutannya..=nie udah di lanjut gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**simbagyuu** 7/21/13 . chapter 4

sudah gak kok chingu ...  
Siapa Yang meluk kyu itu ... Apakah Yesung ...?=gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**Blackyuline** 7/20/13 . chapter 4

OMG plss itu siapa? Jangan sampe ikut-ikut lupa ingatan kaya kyu HAHAH=gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?

**sfsclouds**7/20/13 . chapter 4

ini, thor... aku review lagi. hehehe.  
aaahhh... akhir.a ketemu sama salah satu hyung.a. seenggak.a hyungdeul nya kyu masih bisa cri informasi atau ngedeketin kyu.  
namja misterius itu waktu baca chap 3 sih kepikiran.a zhoumi. tapi changmin jga boleh kok thor... yg pling ccok aja siapa.  
nanggung thor... knp di-tbc-in disitu.  
lanjut thoor... aku tunggu. jngan lama2 yaa. Semangaaat=nie udah di lanjut. Gomawo dah review dan review agi yah?

**kyuzi **7/20/13 . chapter 4

jaaaa... itu sypa yg meluk kyu d atas atap? trs sapa ya yg buka pintunya itu... hyung kyu yg lain kah? aigooo... gmana tuch... reaksi mereka tw klo kyu nggak ingat sama mereka... chinguya... update kilat ne... jebal... penasaran sama klnjutannya... jejeje=nie udah di lanjut tapi mian ngk bisa update asap. Gomawo dah review dan review lagi yah?


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: fic ini baru akan di lanjut jika reviewnya telah mencapai 150 ok^.^**

"dasar pabo, aku kan sudah mengatakan jika kyu sangat ketakutan dan histeris saat melihat kita"

"tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya di atap sekolah ia tidak ketakutan apalagi histeris saat melihatku, ia hanya menatap ku seperti orang asing baginya"

"kalau begitu hyung saja yang pergi kerumah sakit untuk melihat ke adaan kyunnie, dan mencari tau kenapa ia bisa melupakan kita"

"baiklah aku akan kerumah sakit saat jam pulanh sekolah, tapi bagai mana dengan teukkie hyung apakah kita perlu memberi tahukannya tentang kejadian ini?"

"ani, teukkie hyung tak boleh tau tentang ini, apa lagi dengan keadaannya yang tidak stebil itu.

Tampa disadari oleh ke empat orang bersaudara itu, ternyata sedari tadi seorang namja bak tiang listrik mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari awal.

"jadi kyunnie ada di rumah sakit pantasan aku tak pernah melihatnya"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

"eungh" erangan keluar dari bibir seorang namja yang berwajah pucat di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, dengan perlahan kedua kelopak mata itu pun terbuka menampilkan bola mata indahnya yang sudah dua hari ini tertutup.

Ia mengamati ruangan ia tempati sekaran dan berakhir ia menetap tangan kirinya yang tersambung dengan selang infus yang bergantung di sebuah tiang yang ada di samping kirinya.

Dan ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahiu ia sekarang berada di mana, ia sangat tahu tempat apa yang ia tempati sekarang.

Rumah sakit!

Itu lah yang terpikir olehnya saat ini, dan ia sangat berharap ibunya berada di dekatnya saat ia membuka matanya, tapi sayang harapannya tak terkabulkan.

Saat ia membuka mata ia hanya sendiri dan ia sangat benci itu, ia kesepian, ia bosan dan berharap seseorang datang menjenguknya dan menghilang kan rasa bosan yang menghampirinya saat ini.

"huffff" ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, dan dengan perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya memperbaiki bantalnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja yang ada di samping kanannya dan tak lama kemudian terukirlah sebuah senyum di bibir indahnnya saat mendapati benda bersegi empat yang tengah duduk manis di meja itu.

"kenapa tak terpikir olehku sejak tadi" pikirnya.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya mengambil benda bersegi empat itu dan tak lama kemudian terdengarlah bunyi ribut - ribut di kamar bernuansa putih itu.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang di ketok oleh sesorang di balik pintu, membuat namja yang sedang asyik dengan dunianya itu harus terputus oleh suara yang sungguh mengganggu kesenagannya.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

"siapa sih yang datang?" pikirnya.

"masuk" serunya dan pintu itu pun terbuka dengan perlahan menampilkan seorang namja berpakaian seragam sekolah di balik pintu itu.

"anyong" sapaan namja itu ramah dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman hangat dari namja yang tengah duduk di sandaran ranjang rumah sakit.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih mendekat.

"bagaimana keadaan mu kyuhyun-ssi" tanya namja itu ramah.

"baik, emmm sebaiknya jangan terlalu formal denganku, bukan kah kau temannya hyung ku?' tanya namja yang duduk di sandaran tempat tidir yang telah kita ketahui namanya –yuhyun.

"baiklah kyu..nnie" ujar namja itu bingung, ia tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan, apakah ia harus memanggilnya dengan kyunnie atau kyuhyun sebab sejak dulu ia sering memanggil namja yang ada di hadapannya itu dengan sebutan kyunnie hingga akhirnya nama itu lah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"kyunnie" kyuhyun mengulang namanya sendiri.

"emm, tidak apa-apa kan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu" tanya namja itu.

"gwenchana" seru kyuhyun cepat, "lagi pula keluargaku juga sering memanggilku seperti itu" sambungnya.

"ini aku bawakan cakes rasa coklat" namja itu meletakkan kue yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"gomawo,hyung" ujar kyuhyun senag dan tampa sengaja memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan hyung, membuat namja yang ada di hadapannya terdiam.

"wae,kau tidak suka aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan hyung?" tanya kyuhyun saat melihat namja yang ada di hadapannya terdiam.

"aniya,aku suka, bahkan aku senang saat kau memanggil ku hyung" ujar namja itu cepat.

"jinjja" pekik kyuhyun senang.

"emmm"

"ngomong-ngomong darimana hyung bisa tau tika saya ada di rumah sakit?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ahhh, itu siwon yang memberitahu ku kalau kau masuk rumah sakit, dan mian jika hyung baru bisa menjengukmu" ujar namja itu.

"ahhh, gwenchana" ujar kyuhyun cepat.

"ngomong – ngomong orang tua mu mana?" tanya namja itu saat baru menyadari jika di ruangan itu hanya mereka berdua.

"ahh itu, appa punya banyak urusan di kantor, sedangkan eomma masih di rumah mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang ke sini"

"ahh, sayang sekali" batin namja itu.

"wae?"

"aniya"

Keheningan pun melanda mereka berdua, kyuhyun yang sedang asyik dengan duniannya sendiri sedang kan namja itu mengamati wajah kyuhyun sengan saksama, tersirat ke kerinduan di dalam tatapan namja itu, andai saja waktu bisa terulang kembali ia pasti akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan kyuhyun! Itulah kata – kata yang terus terputar di kepalanya.

Seandainya!

Apa boleh, buat nasi telah menjadi bubur, waktu tak bisa terulang kembali, ia sungguh menyesal, seandainya dari dulu ia menyadari jika dongsang kecilnya hanya sendirian tidak ada yang menemaninya saat ia terpuruk, dan sangat bodohnya ia yang ikut – ikutan dengan saudaranya yang lain membenci dongsaengnya.

"mianhae kyuhyun-ah! Maafkan hyung yang dengan teganya membiarkanmu melewati keterpurukamu seorang diri, mianhae jeommal mianhae kyuhyun-ah" batin namja itu.

Namja itu menatap sedih wajah kyuhyun yang sedang asyik bermain dengan benda bersegi empat ditangannya.

Krekkk

Saat keheningan masih melanda mereka berdua tiba – tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang namja berbadan atletis dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya dan jangan lupa lesung pipinya yang membuat namja itu makin terlihat sexy.

"ahh, yesung-ah ternyata kau juga ada di sini" ujar namja itu yang menyadari jika teman sekelasnya berada di ruangan itu.

"ahh, nee, karena kau sudah ada di sini sebaiknya saya pulang dulu" ujar namja itu –yesung.

"kenapa cepat sekali" ujar kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ahh, mianhae kyunnie, masih ada yang yang harus hyung kerjakan di rumah" ujar yesung. "besok hyung akan kesini lagi" sambungnya tak ingin membuat sang dongsaeng kecewa.

Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan mereka saat di atap sekolah dulu kyuhyun dan yesung menjadi sangat akrab, dan kyuhyun tau karena hyungnya dulu –siwon, pernah bercerita tentang yesung, bahwa yesung dulu mempunyai dongsaeg yang mirip dengannya karena itu yesung mengira jika dirinya adalah dongsaeng nya yang hilang.

"hati-hati di jalan yah" pekik kyuhyun saat seyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"eomma mana?" tanya siwon saat menyadari jika eomma nya tak ada di ruangan itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi yang di tempati yesung barusan di samping kyuhyun.

"eomma ada di rumah, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini" ujar kyuhyun.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Yesung keluar dari ruangan di mana kyuhyun di rawat di rumah sakit itu, dengan perlahan ia melangkah kan kakinya menyusuru lorong – lorong rumah sakit itu.

"aku dengar – dengar kyuhyun itu hanya anak adopsi dari tuan choi"

"kalau itu aku sudah tau, kalau tidak salah putra tunggal choi lah yang telah menabrak kyuhyun satu tahun yang lalu, karena merasa bersalah akhirnya keluarga choi mengadopsi kyuhyun"

"wahh enak yahh bisa di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya"

"emmm"

"ngomong – ngomong bagai mana yahh nasib orang tua kyuhyun sekaran"

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya menangkap sesuatu yang dapat memberikannya sedikit informasi tentang dongsang nya.

"aku juga tau, tapi yang pasti kyuhyun itu mengalami amnesia dan tidak tau apa – apa tentang keluargaya"

Deg

"amnesia" batin yesung merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya, yesung membalikkan badannya bermaksud ingin menghapiri dua yeoja yang sedang ber gosip itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niat nya saat melihat kedua yeoja itu mulai berbelok ke kanan dan tak terlihat lagi oleh kedua matanya.

"apakah itu penyebab kyuhyun tak mengenaliku dan yang lainnya yah" batin yesung.

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

"hyung, sekarang aku sudah tau penyebab kenapa kyunnie tidak mengenali kita"

"mwo"

"itu karena kyunnie mengalami amnesia"

"mwo, bagaimana bisa"

"satu tahun yang lalu kyunnie mengalami kecelakaan dan yang menabraknya adalah putra bungsu keluarga choi yang bernama choi siwon, karena merasa bersalah akhirnya mereka mengadopsi kyuhyun sebagai anaknya"

"jinjja"

"emm"

"apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung, bagaimana pun juga kyunnie itu dongsaeng kita, aku ingin kyunnie kembali bersama kita"

"aku juga ingin kyuhyun kembali"

"aku juga"

"mungkin yang dapat kita lakukan adalah membuat kyunnie mengingat kita, dan selanjutnya itu terserah dia apakah dia masih ingin bersama kita atau tidak, bagaimana pun juga keputusan ada di tangan kyunnie kita tak bisa memaksanya untuk kembali, luka yang kita torehkan kepadanya sangatlah besar jadi hyung tidak yakin apakah kyunnie akan kembali bersama kita atau tidak"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Terlihat seorang namja jangkung tengah memilih – milih buah, sayuran bahkan ia juga memillih bahan untuk membuat kue di sebuah supermarket sambil membawa teroli yang telah penuh dengan bahan makanan.

"emm, spertinya ini juga enak" serunya pada diri sendiri sambil memasukkan bahan makanan ke dalam teroli bawaannya.

Selesai memilih bahan makanan yang di pilihnya ia membawa teroli bawaanya ke kasir dan membayar semua bahan makannannya.

Selesai membayarnya pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari supermarket, lalu memasukkan bahan makanan nya ke dalam bagasi mobilnya dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu melaju melewati jalan raya yang telah penuh dengan kendaraaan yang lainnya.

Sesampainya ia di rumah ia mengambil bahan makanan nya di bagasi mobil lalu melangkah kan kakinya memasiki rumah miliknya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki dapur dan mengluarkan bahan makanan miliknya yang akan ia olah menjadi sebuah kue, dan sisanya ia menaruhnya ke dalam kulkas agar tak basi tentunya.

Ia mengambil sebuah buku resep yang ada di dalam lemari lalu membuka selembar demi selembar buku itu terkadang ia mengangguk nganggukkan kepalannya jika yang di bacanya itu dapat ia mengerti

Pertama – tama ia mengambil telur, gula fanila bubuk, dan cake emulsifie lalu mengocoknnya hingga kental dan mengembang, setelah itu ia mencampurnya dengan tepung terigu dan susu bubuk lalu mengocoknya kembali hingga mereta.

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari lalu mengambil sebuah loyang berukuran 22x26x3cm lalu ia mengambil margarin dan mengolesinya di loyang itu dan melapisi dengan kertas roti.

Namja itu mengambil adonannya lalu menuangkannya ke atas loyang lalu ia memasukkan ke dalam pemanggang.

Setelah matang ia mengolskan dengan fla dan menaburinnya dengan dark cerry hingga rata lalu ia memasukkan ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"apa yang kau lakukan di dapur min?" tanya seseorang tiba – tiba membuat namja itu yang telah kita ketahui namanya yang bernama changmin itu.

"ahhh, eomma, ini aku lagi bikin kue eomma" seru changmin malu – malu.

"tumben, ngomong – ngomong kue itu untuk siapa? Untuk pacarmu yah" tanya eomma changmin yang sukses membuat kedua pipi changmin menjadi memerah bak kepiting rebus siap saji.

"aniya, ini untuk nae choingu, yang saat ini berada di rumah sakit" ujar changmin gugup.

"ahhhh, gitu yah! Kirain anak eomma memasak kue untuk sang kekasih ternyata itu untuk teman" ujar eomma changmin kecewa.

"emmm"

"selesai ini kau akan ke rumah sakit?" tanya eomma changmin.

"ne, wae eomma?"

"aniya"

"huffff" changmin menghela nafas saat melihat eommanya telah pergi, ia lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda tadi, ia membersikan dapur yang terbilang sangat kacau itu akubat ulahnnya.

Setelah dia yakin kalau dapur itu telah bersih, ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, ia melepas semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya saat ia telah masuk kedalam kamar mandi lalu emulai acaranya yang mari mandi bersama.

Lima belas menit kemudian changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sebuah handuk kecil melingkar di pinggangnnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari yang ada di kamarnya itu.

Ia memilih – milih pakaian yang sesuai ia pakai untuk hari ini, hingga pilihannnya tertuju pada sebuah kaos berwarna putih dan celan jins hitam.

Selesai mengganti pakaian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar menuju dapur untuk mengambil kue masakannya tadi, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah menuju mobil miliknya, dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu melaju di keramaian kota soul yang ramai.

Tak lama kemudian mobil yang di kendarainya telah sampai di sebuah rumah sakit ternama di korea.

Changmin keluar dari mobil lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit itu dan tak lupa pula sebuah kotak bersegi empat di kedua tangannya.

Ia membawa kotak persegi itu dengan hati – hati sebab yang ada di dalamnya adalah kue buatannya tadi, ia takut kue buatannya itu rusak padahal ia bersusuah – susah untuk membuat kue itu untuk sang pujaan hati.

Ting

Bunyi suara lift yang menandakan jika ia telah sampai di lantai 3, ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuru lorong lorong rumah sakit mencari tempat pujaan hatinya di rawat, hingga akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di sebuah kamar bertuliskan akngka 3087.

Dengan perlahan changmin membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan takut membuat keributan pikirnya,dengan perlahan ia elangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke ranjang di mana sang pujaan hatinya tengan tertidur pulas.

Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di sebuah kursi yang ada di samping kyuhyun dan menaruh kotak persegi itu dengan hati – hati di meja samping kiri kyuhun.

Ia mengamati wajah pucat kyuhyun dengan serius bahkan matanya pun tak berkedip untuk menatapnya.

"kau benar – benar manis saat tidur" batinnya.

"eomma,.. jangan pergi" sebuah igaun keluar dari bibir pucat kyuhyun membuat changmin tersadar dari lamunannya.

Changmin menatap kyuhyun khawatir pasalnnya saat ini kyuhyun terus mengigau dan keringat dingin bercucuran di sekitar wajahnnya.

"kyuhyun-ah gwenchana?" tanya changmin khawatir dan berusaha membangunkan kyuhyun dari mimpi buruk yang melandanya saat ini.

"aku bukan pembunuh" pekik kyuhyun yang meninggikan vilume suaranya, tapi kedua matannya tetap masih tertutup.

Kyuhyun mulai bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya bahkan wajahnya pun semakin pucat dan itu membuat changmin yang ada di sana semakin khawatir.

Changmin menguncangkan tubuh kyuhyun berusaha utuk membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk itu.

"AKU BUKAN PEMBUNUH"

Kedua mata itu langsung terbuka, saat kedua matannnya terbuka hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah changmin yang ada di sana sedang menatapnnya cemas.

"kyuhyun-ah gwenchana?" tanya changmin cemas.

Tampa aba-aba kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh changmin, ia memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"aku takut.. hiks.. aku bukan ... hink pembunuh" seru kyuhyun di sertai dengan butiran – bitiran bening jatuh dari pelupuk matannya.

"ne, kau bukan pembunuh" seru changmin berusaha menenangkan kyuhyun.

"mereka hisk.. membenciku.. hisk.."

"tidak ada yang membencimu, itu hanya mimpi buruk, aku menyayangimu, keluargamu dan teman – temanmu semuannya menyayangimu"

"tapi ..hisk.. itu .. seperti.. hisk nyata"

"aniya, kau salah kau hanya bermimpi buruk"

"tapi ...hisk mimpi itu ..hisk seperti ..hinsk ..kejadian yang pernah ku alami sebelumnya, tapi aku lupa ...hisk.. aku tidak tau ..hisk.. mereka ...hisk siapa.."ujar kyuhyun panjang lebar di sertai dengan tangisnnya yang makin deras.

"sebenarnnya apa yang telah terjadi dengamu kyuhyun-ah"

**^^Han Eun Ae^^**

Terlihat seorang namja berwajah pucat tengah bersandar di tepian kamar tidur sambil memainkan benda persegi berawarna hitam itu dengan serius.

Tok tok

Hingga permainnya itu terpaksa ia hentikan saat tiba – tiba seseorang mengetuk puntu kamar inapnya, dengan malas ia memalingkan wajahnnya ke arah pintu masuk kamar inapnya.

"masuk" ujar kyuhyun malas.

Tersirat kegembiraan saat mengetahui siapa yang datang menjeguknnya pagi ini.

"bagaimana keadaan mu kyunnie" ujar namja itu sambil membawa sebuah kotak bersegi empat yang isinya adalah kue tar.

"itu apa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun.

"ahh ini, aku bawakan kue tar untuk mu" ujar namja itu sambil menaruh kue itu ke pangkuan kyuhyun.

"waahh,kue tar, gomawo yesung hyung" ujar kyuhyun senang.

Tampa aba – aba ia langsung melahap kue itu dengan rakus sampai – sampai bekas kue tar itu berserakan di sekitar mulutnnya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang begitu lahap memakan kue tar **pemberiannya**.

Namja itu –yesung, mengambil sebuah sapu tangan di dalam saku celananya lalu mengulurkan tangannya membersihkan bekas – bekas kue tar di sekitar mulut kyuhyun.

Deg

"**kyunnie bagaimana sihhh, makannya itu harus pelan – pelan, lihat wajahmu jadi jelek"**

"**mian hyung, abisnnya kue tarnya enak sekali kyunnie suka"**

" **hyung akan belikan kyunnie kue tar yang lebih besar lagi asalkan kyunie tidak makan terlalu cepat"**

"**jinjja"**

"**ne, sinih hyung bersihkan wajahmu"**

"gwenchana?" tanya yesung cemas saat melihat kyuhyun terdiam dan wajah pucatnnya makin pucat membuat ia sangat cemas.

Tak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun akhirnnya yesung menguncangkan tubuh kyuhyun lebih keras dan tak lama kemudian kedua mata itu menatapnnya.

"wae, kyunnie?" tanya yesung.

"aniya, hanya saja sepertinnya aku mengingat sesuatu" ujar kyuhyun pelan.

"kau mengingat apa" tanya yesung penasaran berharap kyuhyun mulai mengingat dirinnya dan yang lainnya.

"aku juga tidak tau, yang pasti aku melihat dua anak kecil lagi makan kue tar berdua tapi aku tidak tau mereka siapa" ujar kyuhyun pelan.

Yesung hannya terdiam menanggapi jawaban kyuhyun, membuat sang empedu menjadi kesal karena di diami oleh hyung kedua yang di sayanginnya.

"hyung" panggil kyuhyun.

"ahh, wae kyunnie?" tannya yesung.

"seharusnya saya yang harus bertannya? Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa hyung terdiam?" tannya kyuhyun.

"tadi kau bilang mengingat sesuatu? Maksudmu apa? Hyung tidak mengerti" tannya yesung berpura – pura tidak tau jika ia sudah tau jika dongsaengnya itu mengalami amnesia hannya saja ia ingin dengar dari mulut dongsaengnya sendiri.

"jadi hyung belum tau jika sebenarnnya saya hanya anak angkat keluarga choi?" tanya kyuhyun yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala dari yesung.

"hyung mau mendengar kisahku tidak?" tanya kyuhyun semangat.

"emm"

"dulu saat aku bangun dari koma yang pertama sekali yang aku lihat adalah siwon hyung yang ada di sampingku, ia menatapku cemas, setelah beberapa hari kemudian aku baru tau jika aku telah koma selama setahun, siwon hyung juga menceritakan kepada ku jika ia yang telah menabrakku hingga koma,semula kyu sempat membencinnya tapi seiring berjalannya wakatu kyu mulai menyukainnya, kyu sadar kyu tak mungkin membencinnya selamannya, hingga dua minggu kemudian mereka tak tau keberdaan keluarga ku akhirnnya mereka mengadopsiku menjadi anak mereka" ujar kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"jika seandainnya kyunnie sudah mengingat masalalu kyunnie apa yang akan kyunnie lakukan" tannya yesung.

"entahlah"

"apa kah kyunnie mau kembali ke keluarga kyunnie yang sebelumnnya atau tidak?"

"kyu tidak tau, tapi kyu lebih ingin seperti ini"

"maksudmu"

"aku ingin tetap menjadi anak mereka dan menjadi hyung dari siwon" ujar kyuhyun "aku merasa masa lalu ku sungguh menykitkan jadi mungkin lebih baik jika seperti ini" sambung kyuhyun lagi dan sukses membuat harapan yesung hancur berkeping – keping.

Ia berharap dapat berkumpul seperti semula di rumah mereka, ia ingin bisa seperti saat – saat di mana kedua orang tuannya masih ada, makan bersama tertawa dan saling menyayangi. yesung sangat merindukan saat – saat itu.

TBC

Anyong hanseyo yeorobun, mian jika updatenya lama? Dan author juga minta maaf soalnnya ngk bisa balas reviewnya satu – satu.

Tapi author mohon ma kalian untuk tetam mereview fic ku soalnnya review kalian dapat memberikan author semangat untuk ngelanjutin fic ini.

Dan untuk chap selanjutnnya itu tergantung kalian, jika reviewnnya udah mencapai 150 baru author utdate chap selanjutnnya OK"

Sekali lagi saya sampaikan bahwa fic ini akan di lanjut jika review nya telah mencapai 150 ok?

SEKIAN DARI SAYA ASSALAMU ALAIKUM WARAH MATULLAHI WABARAKATUH

REVIEW LAGI YAH

*ENYYONG*


End file.
